The Mysterious Girl
by xXxKawaiiPandaxXx
Summary: Team Natsu Carry on their life's after kicking lucy out of the guild. But one day, a strong hooded person joins the guild. Day by day the guild get more suspicious about the girl. So team natsu try to find out who she is. Wendy is the only one who knows. Will she tell them or stop them? Bad summary I know. This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Girl.**

**Hi. This is my first FanFiction so please be nice to me! :P**

Natsu yawned and slowly pushed the covers off his sleepy face.

"I can't wait to see Natsu's face when he sees the Christmas present we got for him!" yelled a similar but scary and proud voice.

"Erza..." Natsu darted for the window.

"ERZA! When did you ever get me present?! 'eh?" demanded Natsu holding the window open.

"Oh Natsu! I-"Erza stopped herself from talking and gave him a death glare. Natsu slowly tried closing the window. The window was a few centimetres from shutting but Erza dashed for him and grabbed the window, pulling it fully open.

"I swear to god if I don't get my good morning I will slice you to pieces."Erza said with a serious look on her and a hint of dark aura being sent to Natsu.

"G-good morning Erza-sama."Stammered Natsu getting quite scared. An annoying voice laughed."Want to say something ice queen? "snapped Natsu. "Yeah I do, flame brain!" snapped back Gray. Once again, Natsu and Gray were head to head… literally.

"FRIENDSHIP, NATSU, GRAY…" Snapped Erza really scarily.

Erza's hair was flying while dark aura spread across the street, her eyes blood red as if she was blood thirsty.

In a blink of an eye Natsu and Gray were hugging each other whistling. An evil smirk spread across Erza's face. "Thats more like it." Gray and Natsu grunted at each other.

"Look on the bright side, at least you still get to live on." Said Erza while walking down the street. "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US?!" Natsu and Gray yelled together while their jaw dropped.

Gray let out a small squeal. While Natsu fell out of the window.

Gray and Natsu finally caught up to Erza. "So whats my Christmas Present?" Asked Natsu with excitement in his eye.

"Oh its GRAY-T" replied Erza letting out a clue.

"Let me guess. Gray finally stops trying to beat me?" sighed Natsu. "TSK, as if. I know I'm better than you!" Muttered Gray. "Keep dreaming." Laughed Natsu. Erza gave a death glare again. Natsu and Gray stared at her and quickly shut up. "That's better." Said Erza with an evil snarl.

"OK, Natsu, Later on the day you'll get your Christmas present! I know you'll love it. The whole guild got-…. Your present- but Gray came up with it. So thank Gray and not me!" Beamed Erza Proudly.

"Oh. Trust me Erza. I was never going to thank you." Said natsu sweat-dropping. "Huh? You weren't?" Said Erza with her proudness hiding.

Erza pouted at Natsu. Gray Hung his head eating ice. Natsu turned his head to face Gray. "Seriously, Ice Queen. How can you eat ice? Its freezing." Said Natsu.

"You can't talk your eating fire." Snapped Gray. "Well that's what drangon slayers do! I'm a fire dragon slayer, so I eat fire! Got a problem?!" Yelled Natsu smirking.

"So there we have it, ladies and gentlemen!" said Gray sarcastically. Natsu let out another sarcastic laugh. Erza opened the guild doors and Gray and Natsu prodded in following Erza. As usual. Levy was reading a book, Gajeel was eating metal, Evergreen, Bickslow and freed adoring Laxus's every move. And so on.

"Mira-Nee!" Moaned Elfman. "Yes Elfman?" replied Mirajane with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You really do need to take a break! Your always offering everyone drinks and you never get tired- so you say- but we all know you get tired! So take a break!" moaned Elfman.

"Elfman, I appreciate you worrying about me! But honestly! I am fine! And how-" "Mira! More drinks please!" Demanded Cana. "My, My! Watch your drinking Cana!" Giggled Mira.

"MIRA! How could you say such things?! I always watch my drinking! You have upset me. There for give me a whole barrel!" replied Cana. "Cana, you always say that! You just want an excuse for another barrel!" Mira let out another giggle.

Cana put on a shocked face like it meant 'how-can-you-think-that-off-me look. Mira giggled again, but it was a short one.

Mira quickly handed out the drinks, and got another barrel, then threw it Cana.

Cana had an evil smirk but tried hiding it. "Cana. I saw that!" grinned Mira. Cana looked at Mira, her eyes twitching.

"nothing ever gets past you…" muttered Cana while drinking from the barrel. "CANA! Don't get me angry!" warned Mira.

"MIRA-NEE-SAN!" Exclaimed Elfman.

Mira glared at her little brother sideways. Elfman stared at her back. Getting scared of her scariest glares of all. "Uhm…. Y-yeah! I see your doing fine here!" stuttered Elfman letting out a nervous laugh.

Gray got attacked straight away by Juvia. "GRAY-SAMA!" Grinned Juvia hugging Gray.

"IM GETTING ATTACKED! HEL-… Oh…. Its you…" said Gray. "GRAY-SAMA! Aren't you happy to see me?!" cried Juvia squeezing Gray now.

Gray quickly grabbed Juvia's hands._ Gray-sama is holding me- Uwaahhh- Gray-sama, Juvia loves you, and only you! But Lyon-San loves me instead! _"-Via, Juvia! Juvia? Is anyone home?" said Gray waving his hands in front of her face.

"AHH! Oh Gray-sama, Juvia needs do tell you something!" said Juvia. "What?" said gray flatly. "Lyon-sama, and Juvia are going out now!" Giggled Juvia. Gray stared at Juvia.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Gray in Juvia's face. "I know Gray-sama! Your heartbroken! But Lyon and I are meant for each oth-" Juvia looked at Gray.

"WOOOHHHOOOO! GUYS! IM FREE!" Yelled Gray partying with everyone else. Gray quickly grabbed Era and started dancing with her. "Gray! Your free at last! The curse has been lifted!" Grinned Erza dancing with Gray.

"U-Uh-Uhwah…" Breathed Juvia.

"Guys, where's my present?" Asked Natsu Happily. "Its not here yet." Sang Gray. "Aye Sir!" Smiled Happy flying into the guild with Wendy and Charle.

"HAPPY!" Grinned Natsu. "Aye!" Said Happy sitting on Natsu's Shoulder. "Are you present, happy?" asked Natsu. Happy gasped. "BAKA! Im not your present! I was your present the first time you saw me! Im not anymore! I'm simply your Exceed." Said Happy clearly proud of himself.

BANG! Everyone's heads spun round.

A hooded figure kick down the doors. You could not tell if it was a boy or girl. It was that hard. As dense as Natsu is. He done what he always done. Yes. That's right he jumps into the scene and commands a fight. "Fight me!"Yelled Natsu to the hooded figure.

The person just stood there, standing in front of Natsu. "FIGHT ME!" Repeated Natsu louder. The person just walked right through Natsu. "Uwaahhh…"breathed natsu.

"YOUR A GHOST!" yelled nastsu with an accusing finger. The figure stopped walking, then muttered some words under their breath.

Then started working again with an emotionless face. 4 magic circles appeared on top of Natsu. "Oh crap…" Breathed Natsu. 300 long katana landed around Natsu making him trapped in a cage. "Was this my present?" asked Natsu.

Everyone sweat-dropped. The figure walked into Master's room. "GUYS! Help me out of here!" growled natsu.

Erza smirked. "That person has magic skills." Smirked Erza. "I'll let you out." Erza grabbed a katana and pulled it out of the floor. One by one Erza pulled each katana out and natsu was free. "I think I might keep the katana." Said Erza examining it.

Erza put it in her other hand and looked at the beautiful patterns. The hooded figure came out with Master clearly pleased. The person looked up so he or she could see the people. The person's arm lifted up straight forward so it was pointing at Erza. The figure's hand was stretched out. Then all the katana joined into a massive katana that was really deadly, that showed that with one swoop it could cut the town in half. The figure's fingers stretched out, then the katana swooped into the hand.

The figure jumped down onto the downstairs floor of the guild.

The bottom of the figure's cloak gently got lifted by the air revealing blond hair with purple and blue highlights **(it looks like Mavis's hair but with different hair colours.)** Everyone stared in awe. the powerful mage was a girl? Yeah, ok, erza is strong, but this girl was clearly more stronger than her.

Erza's jaw nearly touched the ground. "Hey, Erza-nee." Said the girl really coldly as if she knew Erza.

"Who are you? Do I know you?!"Demanded Erza. "My, My. Is this how you greet a new member, 'eh?" said the girl again, but this time, the coldness turned to darkness, and you could tell she wasn't happy.

"What?!" yelled all the guild. "SHUT UP BRATS!" Yelled Master getting everyone's attention.

"This is Ka Ryuu. She's a new comer. She's a former Sabertooth member, and that is no reason to treat her differently! Understood, you little brats?!" snapped master. "Hai." Everyone said in unison.

Master smiled and went back to his room. Everyone stared at Ka Ryuu. "What you lookin' at?" snapped Ryuu sending shivers down everyone's spines. Everyone quickly carried on what they were doing. Ryuu went to Mirajane. "Yo, Mira. Beer." Demanded Ryuu darkly. "H-Hai… Ryuu… Do I know you?" asked mira handing her, her beer. Ryuu sat down on a stall. "You could say that Mira-san." Smirked Ryuu evily.

"You know, I find her suspicious." Said Erza. Team Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I want to know what she looks like… Her hair looked amazing, so I will her face look pretty too?" said a sweet voice. Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Oh, hey Lisanna." Said Natsu. Lisanna sat down next to Natsu.

"Why do you want to know, Lis?" asked Natsu. "I don't know… I just want to know what she looks like; Her hair. Her eyes, mouth, nose, lips, body, legs, arms.- Don't you guys want to know too? Besides… her hair is like Mavis's" replied Lisanna.

"oh my god, Lis! Your right! Maybe she's her twin!" commented Gray.

"I don't know…but she could be." Said erza examining her cloak. "Guys, im going to slip her hood off and see what she looks like!" whispered Natsu.

"Try it and your dead." Said Ryuu. Ryuu's Cloak covered everything. Her head to her feet, you cant even see her eyes because of her hood! Natsu gulped. Ryuu let out a smirk though clearly, nobody could see her face, so only she knew what she was doing.

Erza laughed. "Ryuu, let me get you a drink. I think we'll get along perfectly." Said Erza. Ryuu nodded. Everyone stared at them in awe. There was shocked silence but natsu broke it. "ERZA! Why are you going with her?" commanded natsu.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're really alike." Said Erza.

"Well… that's kind of true… but erza, your more cheerful and bright! She's really scary and dark and cold! You rea-" Lisanna got stopped by a strong hand on her neck. "Ryuu, w-what are you d-d-doing?" chocked Lisanna.

"Like you said. Im scary, dark and cold. So that's what im doing." Said Ryuu, that was clearly angry with her comment. Ryuu's grip got tighter as she lifted her up from the ground.

Everyone was scared that if they stopped Ryuu, she would also strangle them. "Ryuu, stop it." Said a strong voice.

Ryuu turned around to Erza. "Why? Its fun." Said Ryuu while Lisanna was clawing her hand trying to stop her, but Ryuu responded with a stronger grip.

"I know. I do it too. But don't do it to your nakama." Said Erza looking Ryuu straight in the eyes. Ryuu laughed evilly. "Her? I don't accept weaklings as nakamas." Said Ryuu coldly.

Erza just sighed. Lisanna stopped moving. Consciousness took over her. Ryuu whipped her head round to see Lisanna. "Aww, looks like she'll be having nightmares, Erza." Said Ryuu. Erza giggled at that.

Everyone was shocked that she laughed at Lisanna like that.

"C'mon. Just get her to the infirmary." Smiled Erza. Surprisingly she didn't argue back. Ryuu lifted her head so her eyes could be seen, they were changing colours, green to red to blue to purple to black to pink to white and all over again. She just muttered something under her breath again and lisanna was floating in the air being controlled by Ryuu's fingers.

Ryuu just clicked her fingers and lisanna was floated to the infirmary and quickly dropped onto the bed. Ryuu looked back at Erza.

Erza stared in awe by her eyes. "But… but… how? When I saw your eyes, they were just fire… now they change colours?" asked Erza. "Yeah. I see you haven't noticed yet Erza. My eyes were like that because I casted a spell you." Said Ryuu coldly.

"What? What did you do?" asked Erza with horror dancing in her eyes. "Tsk, Relax. I just changed your clothes. Your armour was annoying me. So I changed your clothes to normal, fabric." Said Ryuu annoyed.

Erza looked down at her clothes. "But, how? You didn't say anything." Said Erza. "I can cast things with my eyes, but I have too show my eyes, or I can just say it." Explained Ryuu.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Everyone whipped their heads round. "Delivery for Natsu Dragneel?" asked the man. Everyone nodded but not Ryuu.

The man quickly handed it to Levy. Levy had a smile plastered on her face. "Guys! Its natsu's present!" grinned Levy.

"Levy-chan. Give it to me." Demanded Ryuu. Levy tried to protest but her hands gave it to her. "How did you do that?" asked Levy. Ryuu laughed. "Magic. Literally." Said Ryuu with her emotionless face again.

Levy gulped. "Natsu. Down." Commanded Ryuu. Natsu fell through the roof. Everyone stared. Erza glared at ryuu annoyed. "What? He tried to pull down my hood!" whined Ryuu. "Ow…." Moaned Natsu.

Lisanna ran out of the Infirmary. "natsu! Are you ok?" asked Lisanna. Natsu nodded. "Wow, must admit, you healed pretty quickly. Wait- WENDY!" Yelled Ryuu angrily.

Wendy shrieked and pushed through the crowd and stood in front Ryuu terrified. "Good girl." Said Ryuu patting her head. Wendy grinned. "Th-Thank you Ryuu-Sama." Said Wendy.

Ryuu laughed, but it was, strangely, a sweet laugh.

"Its ok, you can call me Ryuu or Ka. I really don't mind, I wont hurt you." Said Ka bending down to face Wendy, though her hood still covered her face.

"Ok Ka." Smiled Wendy Sweetly.

"Hey! How come you hurt me but not her!" snapped Lisanna.

Wendy could see the smile, under her hood, was gone. Ka got up and slowly faced Lisanna. "I hurt weaklings and Bakas." Said Ka flatly and coldly.

The sweetness in her voice was gone and back into her scary voice. Lisanna let out a nervous laugh. "Got it."

Natsu got up and stared at Ka. "Can I have my present now? I was looking forward to it all morning." Said natsu.

Wendy looked up, and saw under Ka's hood. Wendy gasped. She was beautiful. She looked like an Angel! She had smooth skin, and neat lips. Her nose was normal. Her hair was amazing. Altogether, she was an angel. But then she remembered. "Lucy…" Gasped Wendy.

**Mwahahaha! Cliff Hanger! Im so evil! :3**

**Untill Next time! :D**

**~Lucy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of The Mysterious Girl.**

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! :D Your good people! w x**

"Lucy…"Gasped looked down at Wendy. Wendy stood there her mouth nearly hitting the floor. Lucy grinned and put her finger to her lips. (O:) Wendy nodded slowly.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" asked Laki. "Hm? Uh, nothing Laki-san." Smiled Wendy gently. "Whatever you say, Wendy!" grinned laki. Wendy sighed with relief. _I'm glad she doesn't suspect anything, or Lucy-san will kill me now she's powerful!_

"Can I have my present?" repeated Natsu louder. Lucy smirked. Then quickly nodded. She gave it to natsu. "EEEP!" shrieked Natsu. "Hahaha! Natsu, you sound like you're a girl!" laughed Gray. Erza gave Gray a death glare. "There's nothing wrong with girls." Growled Erza. "H-Hai!"Said Gray in a high pitch voice. Erza smirked. "Juvia misses Lyon-sama!" cried Juvia. Everyone sweat-dropped. "No need Juvia-chan!" replied Lyon with a heroic tone. "You sound strong. But you cant even open the guild doors." Sighed Gray. Lyon stop pushing the doors. Then started again.

5 minutes later….

After 5 minutes there was only space to fit your arm through… Poor Lyon. Needs to get stronger…

15 minutes later….

"I… Done… It…!" panted Lyon. "U-Uh-Uwahh…" breathed Juvia. (Poor Juvia. Always getting let down by men.) "Lyon-sama, come join us!" grinned Juvia blushing. Lyon nodded and starting taking baby steps. "I… Cant… Do it! Go on without me!" Panted Lyon breathless while face-planting the floor. "Juvia is trying to!" yelled Juvia dragging her leg behind her while Lyon keeps hugging her leg, getting dragged.

"Why did you do that?!"snapped Natsu, with his fists on fire with fury. "Do what?" asked Ka. (I'm just going to call her Ka.) "You made it ice cold!" shouted Natsu. Ka laughed then shrugged. "It was just for fun!" grinned Ka. Natsu growled at her. "L- Ka. Come with me please." Demanded wendy nervously. Ka nodded while Wendy took her hand and walked with her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" smiled Ka. "Why do you hate Team natsu." Asked Wendy curiously. Ka's eye twitched, then a smirk appeared on her face. "Not all of the members of Team Natsu. I like Erza." Smirked Ka. "Why?" asked Wendy.

_(Flashback.)_

"_Luuuuuccccyyy!" grinned Natsu. Lucy lifted her gaze of the book. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Joked Lucy grinning back. "You know now Lis is back." Lucy nodded clearly confused. "Well, Nobody wants to make a team with her… so- well, your so kind and amazing- well, can Lis join the team and you leave?" asked Natsu putting on puppy eyes. Lucy's mouth fell open, and she felt tears threatening to fall down, but kept holding them back. "Is that what you want?" asked Lucy. "Yeah." Replied natsu. Erza and Gray came walking up to them. "Hey guys!" said Erza. Gray just smiled, but Lucy didn't dare look up at them. "Please, Lucy?" asked natsu smiling. "What? Please what?" asked Erza. "Oh, Lis is taking back her place in the team now she's back." Explained Gray casually. "What?" said Erza and Lucy in unison. "I was just a replacement all along?" asked Lucy finally looking at Gray. Lucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "No! I like Lis and missed her, but no way is she taking Lucy's place!" yelled Erza, causing the guild to stare at them. "Yes she is!" snapped Natsu. "You weren't… Well, come to think of it, yeah, you were just a replacement." Smiled Gray nastily. "Gray…" breathed Lucy feeling a strong arm around her shoulder. "LUCY IS NOT GETTING OUT OF THE TEAM!" snapped Erza yelling. "Yes she is!" Yelled back Natsu. Erza's arm fell of Lucy's shoulder. Erza and natsu stared arguing. Gray just laughed at Lucy. Lucy felt another strong arm on her shoulder, but she could tell it wasn't Erza's. It was Natsu. Natsu flicked Lucy around to face him. "Your getting out of the team if you like it or not." Growled Natsu. Lucy just kept crying. Erza and gray and natsu started arguing again about Lucy. Natsu's arm fell of her shoulder. Erza and Gray stormed off. Natsu turned back to Lucy. Lucy was staring at the floor, letting the tears roll down. Natsu looked more furious than ever. "You know what, you caused this, all our pain and fall outs because of YOU! Not only are you out of our team, your out of the guild too." Lucy felt her heart break into a million pieces. How? Why? How could they?! The following day she left, leaving Master clueless about why. She joined Sabertooth to get stronger and get her revenge._

_(End of Flashback.) (There you go FairyTailLover333! :D)_

Ka felt fury, pain and hatred burning up inside her. "Its best we don't talk about it." Whispered Ka. Wendy nodded. Ka and Wendy went back to the rest of the guild members.

"Why did you take her, Wendy?" asked Charle stubbornly. "No reason, I just asked her if she had a boyfriend." Smiled Wendy feeling her face burn tomato red. "DOES she have a boyfriend?" butted in Happy and Mira excitedly. "Uhh… I cant tell you… Best you ask her yourself." Replied Wendy quickly. Mira, happy and, surprisingly, charle went to ka. Mira had an evil grin, while and happy and charle had sparks in their eyes. Ka turned around to face them. "what?" snapped Ka. Happy hid behind Charle. "Wendy told us that she asked you if you had a boyfriend" explained Mira. Ka looked at Wendy and pouted. Wendy couldn't help but giggle (remember she's small, so she can see under Ka/Lucy's hood.) "Right?" asked Charle. Ka turned to them. Ka nodded. "So we want to know the answer." Replied Mira. "Aye!" smiled happy, cutely, finally facing her. "Uh..." Ka pulled down her hood. (She looks nothing like before, so she cant be recognised.) Everyone in the guild stopped and stared, including Lisanna, and crowed around her. All the males in the guild had nose bleeds, while all the girls had their jaws nearly hitting the ground. Wendy just giggled and stood next to Ka.

"Yes, I do." Said Ka rubbing her head blushing cutely. Wendy stared at her with excitement. "who?" asked Wendy and Mira. Ka quickly said his name under her breath. "say that again." Giggled Mira. K done it again. "Louder!" cried happy grinning evilly. Ka whispered so only Wendy could hear. Wendy's mouth gaped. "Are you serious? Do they know your in Fairy Tail then?" Wendy asked making it their conversation. The guild was confused, but carried on listening. Ka nodded still blushing. "Actually, He's coming round to the guild in a few minutes, so he'll be here soon." Grinned Ka. Wendy let out an excited shriek. After the guild heard that, they stood outside the doors waiting for him to arrive.

**:3 so who is Lucy's mystery man? I'm going to update everyday now, but I'm not sure if their going to be too long. GOMEN! Dx **

**Until next time, guys! :3**

**~Lucy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of The Mysterious Girl**

**Thank you my awesome viewers! :D I love reading all your reviews they make my day! c: now for chapter 3. (I don't need to write I don't own fairy tail as we all know that I don't. T^T)**

After the guild heard that, they stood outside the doors waiting for him to arrive.

"I cant wait to see who it is!" shrieked Mira, taking Ka to a table.

"Wendy, you know who it is, right?" asked Charle who clearly had something up her sleeve.

Wendy nodded while giggling at happy trying to eat all the fish at once.

"So tell us who he is!" shrieked Mira again nearly making Wendy's ear drums burst. "Aye sir!" said happy with a muffled voice.

Wendy looked at Ka while smiling nervously. Her smile asked her can-I-tell-them?

Ka sighed then shook her head. "Sorry, but no." sighed Ka smirking evilly.

Mira pouted at Ka.

"Why cant you tell us?" asked Charle who was so into the conversation she was pulling happy ear's.

"Aaayyyyee!" grinned happy trying to make Charle let go.

Ka just laughed. "You guys don't know this, but I've known you for a long time, so I know if I told you, you would go and tell everyone." Said Ka emotionless.

Happy swallowed his fish and rubbed his stomach. "I think I'm full…" smiled happy.

"No, happy, you ate too much at once, stupid he-cats now a days." Snapped Charle stubbornly.

The girls laughed. Happy just burped.

"wow, you should calm down, happy." Said Ka patting Happy's head. Happy snuggled up into her arms.

"HAPPY!" yelled an annoying voice. "What are you doing with her?" snapped the voice.

"Natsu. I was just talking to her." Replied Happy lifting his head off Ka's arm.

"I'm not blind, I was watching you. You were hugging her and snuggling up to her!" growled natsu.

"Jeez, dude calm down. He's your Exceed, you should respect him. And your only doing it 'cause your jealous. Well down worry, he wont leave you for me." Snapped Ka holding Happy's head for protection.

"I don't care! Just give him back! You…you…you catnapper!" shouted natsu reaching out for happy.

"Depends, are you going to hurt him?" asked Ka, clearly protective over Happy.

"As if, he's my exceed." Replied natsu starting to lower his voice.

"Ok, but you shouldn't get angry at me." Smirked Ka.

"Why?" asked natsu putting his hands back at his side, forgetting about happy.

"Because your dearly beloved 'Lis' wants to be my friend. I can accept. But that would be stupid, so I could easily use her to kick you out of your own team. Then get you kicked out of the guild." Whispered Ka looking down clearly in pain and really angry.

Mira knew she could do that to her sister, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She's always standing up for herself and says out clearly, so why did she whisper it this time?

Happy looked up at her. He saw she was trying to hold back the pain, but he didn't say anything in case something unexpected would happen.

Right at that moment, two dragon slayers burst through the door with two exceeds by their sides. One looked evil, while the other looked cute in a frog costume.

Perfect timing. They broke the silence between natsu and Ka.

Natsu ran to the dragon slayers.

"STING! ROGUE! What are you idiots doing in our guild?" snapped natsu with his fists on fire.

Gray and erza came inside the guild from a mission.

"What are they doing here?!" yelled Gray getting his fists ready to punch.

Erza stood there, crossed arms smirking.

Rogue and Sting saw her, and sting grinned while Rogue waved.

"Don't attack them." Said erza as her smirk turned into a grin.

"Why! Their Sabers!"growled natsu.

Ka walked to Erza and stood next to her with Happy still in her arms, while Charle on her shoulder. Wendy and Mira were giggling in the air floating by Ka's air magic, making them twirl, spin and jump.

"Kaaa! Ribbit~" giggled Frosch running and jumping into her arms.

"Get off! I'm in her arms!" whined happy eating fish.

"Frosch is in her arms too. Ribbit~" smiled Frosch.

"Frosch! Stop saying ribbit." Smirked Lector jumping into Ka's arms.

"Who's next? Lily? Charle?" whined happy eating his fish.

Ka laughed at their argument in her arms.

"Hey, give me some fish." Demanded Lector.

"A-Aye!" said happy giving 1 to him

"Can Frosch have one too? Ribbit~"grinned Frosch.

"Aye sir!" grinned back happy giving 1 to her too.

Charle jumped into Ka's arms. (Ok, pretend the exceeds are smaller so they can fit into her arms!)

"Give me 1 too." Demanded Charle.

"Aye!" sighed Happy giving her a fish.

Lily jumped in laughing. "Don't forget me!"

"Aye sir!" cried happy.

Ka burst out laughing again.

Natsu and gray sighed, "Ugh, just get out of her!" yelled Gray. Natsu nodded pathetically in agreement.

"Erza! You hate Sabers! Why are you cool with this?!" yelled natsu.

Erza laughed with the sting, rogue, mira, and ka.

"My, my, you really don't understand! Ka is a former sabertooth member, and she said she had a boyfriend, and he was coming to our guild." Giggled Mira dancing with Wendy in the air.

Wendy nodded and giggled too.

Natsu and gray let down their guard.

"your boyfriend is and sting?" asked the dense Natsu.

Ka's eye twitched. In a blink of an eye, her massive katana separated into 2, and was flying into natsu, causing him to get pinned against the wall.

"I swear, next time I will kill you." Warned Ka seriously.

Erza shook her head at Natsu.

Ka put Wendy and Mira back onto the ground.

"That was fun!" giggled Mira and Wendy. "thank you, Ka."grinned Wendy and Mira in unison.

Ka blushed and grinned cutely.

"Come on! Stop making my girlfriend blush!" smirked Sting.

All the males in the guild had their jaws touching the floor, while the girls were all madly jealous.

Ka giggled.

Sting walked to Ka and put his arm around her waist.

Ka grinned as sting whispers something into her ear.

"wait, so if they're a couple, why is Rogue here?" asked gray confused.

"I have a girlfriend too you know." Snapped Rogue with his emotionless face.

"Who?" asked the guild in unison.

"Me." Said a smooth and sweet voice.

Everyone turned their heads around to the source of the voice.

"He's your boyfriend, Laki?" asked Levy.

Laki nodded while smiling.

Rogue walked to her and they kissed for a bit.

All the exceeds flew out of Ka's arms. "Get a room!" yelled all the exceeds in unison. Frosch was covering her eyes with her paws, Lector was pretending to be sick, happy was sticking his paw in his mouth also pretending to be sick and Charle was crossed arm turned around.

"Misty Wisty-sama!" Giggled Erza hugging Mystogan as Mystogan wrapped his arms around her body.

"MISTY WISTY?!" Repeated the guild sweat-dropping.

"Ka Ryuu… You'll pay…" whispered a voice outside the guild watching through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the mysterious girl.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, viewed and favourite! It made my day! w

"Ka Ryuu… You'll pay…" whispered a voice outside the guild watching through the window.

Ka whipped her head back. Everyone looked at her. Erza and mystogun stopped hugging and walked to Ka, who had sting wrapped around her.

"What wrong Ka?" asked Erza.

"I thought I hear someone…" said Ka looking at the window.

Sting unwrapped his arms from her slim body. "You've been doing this for ages L-Ka!" whined Sting like a 3 year old.

Ka ignored him and walked to the window but was stopped by sting.

Sting pulled her back. "Cut it out, Ka! And stop ignoring me!" hissed Sting starting to get louder.

"Someone's here..." whispered Ka with her eyes turning to fire again.

Sting stopped and stared. Then pulled her close. "You sure?" asked Sting.

Ka nodded.

Ka pulled back from sting and lifted up her arm, directing it at Natsu. Everyone hid behind tables.

"EEEHH?! What have I done now?!" whined natsu.

"MOVE!" yelled ka. Natsu quickly done what he what told and ran behind ka scared.

A hooded girl stood there, but ran away when seeing Ka's eyes on fire.

Ka sighed loudly. Then turned to Sting with a really pissed off face.

"Now do you believe me?!" snapped Ka

"Sorry Ka." Said Sting childishly.

Ka couldn't help but laugh. "Come here, Stingy." Grinned Ka with her eyes softening.

Sting smirked his I-got-what-I-want smirk.

Ka got quickly pushed into a soft hug.

"Ahem…" Said Happy landing on Ka's head.

Sting and ka separated as Ka cutely blushed while sting let out a nervous laugh.

All the guild members forgot about the hooded girl.

"Laki-san, why didn't you tell me?" pouted Mira like a little kid.

Laki laughed as Rogue pushed her over onto him, so she was snuggled up into his chest. Rogue's emotionless face turned into a blushing cutie.

"So, how co-" Erza was disrupted. "Happy! Why are you leaving me?!" yelled natsu.

Happy sat on Ka's head. "I want to be Ka's Exceed." Smiled Happy as he put his paws on his mouth in a cute way.

Natsu's angriness turned into the anger when he kicked Lucy out of the guild. Natsu had that face… that angriest one of all.

Ka could feel hatred and pain burn up inside her. She quickly picked up happy into her arms, and he snuggled up into her chest.

"YOU! YOU did this! You made Happy leave me!" shouted Natsu. Ka slid up her hood so he face couldn't be seen. Her eyes were covered with the shadow of her bangs, and now her whole face was covered in the shadow of her hood. Happy looked up and gasped… she was… crying? She was biting her lip as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but the tears kept sliding out, rolling and tumbling down her cheek. Happy flew up so he could touch her face.

Ka opened her eyes when she felt a paw wipe away her tears. "Happy?" whispered Ka as her beautiful eyes turned into ice cold pain. (Sting and rouge went back to the guild with their exceeds.) Happy smiled at comforting her. "Don't cry, Luce." Smiled happy. Ka's eyes widened. "You knew?" asked Ka. Happy nodded. "I followed you and Wendy, and heard her say Lucy, then I looked at you properly and noticed your soft brown eyes." Happy's comforting voice made her interested. "Y'know, no matter what you do with your eyes! You'll still have that kind soft eyes that loves her guild and nakams!" said happy pretending to be Charle. Ka laughed. "Your right. But please. Don't tell anyone, happy." Happy nodded pathetically.

"HEY!" yelled natsu.

Happy dropped back into Ka's arms.

"What?" snapped Ka back to her normal fierce way.

"I want you to fight me!" yelled Natsu.

Ka nodded as she smirked under the hooded shadow.

The guild went outside for the battle.

The guild was told not to bet as they all knew who the winner would be.

"Don't let me down…Natsu." Whispered Ka into Natsu's ear as she walked past him.

Natsu was confused. Did they make a deal or something? Natsu snapped out of it as Mira and Erza announced the fight to begin.

"Fire dragons roar!" yelled Natsu as fire blew out of his mouth.

Ka grinned madly at Natsu. She slowly pulled down her hood so he could see her psycho grin, with her widened eyes, happiness dancing in it.

She was quickly engulfed by it. Natsu smiled. But then his jaw dropped onto the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY FLAMES?!" Whined natsu closing his mouth.

"Ew, I really thought your fire would taste good. Guess I was wrong. Tastes like puke!" yelled Ka stroking her tongue trying to get rid of the taste.

"Why, YOU! Fire dragons claw!" yelled Natsu and he jumped at her.

Ka yawned at stood there looking at her blunt nails.

Natsu panted as he jumped back. "What? Nothing?!" shouted natsu.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" yelled natsu.

"Denied!" laughed Ka as he ran to her. His fist sprang back at him. Natsu whined as he landed on his ass with a thump.

"How did you?" natsu trailed off. "Don't matter. Fire dragons crushing fang!" yelled natsu and he jumped back at her.

"Dance." Whispered Ka. Natsu stopped at his trail. Her massive katana came flying towards him.

Everyone gasped.

It went straight through his stomach, as Natsu coughed up blood as he hit the wall.

"Rest." Whispered Ka. Then her Katana came flying towards her, but it just landed in her hand, as she drew it back into her sword back holder. Natsu started to get up slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned ka.

"but your not me, are you." Hissed back natsu in pain.

"Tut, tut, tut." Ka walked calmly up him.

"Psycho." Whispered Ka into his ear.

From that moment, a psycho appeared out of the air, and he started kicking and punching him, then he drew out his sword and dug into natsu's stomach, then twisted it in. "Rest." Whispered Ka calmly. The psycho bowed respectably at Ka. Then disappeared with his sword. Natsu's insides showed.

"Gomen. But I did warn you. Also. Natsu… you let me down." Whispered Ka as her calm face turned into hatred. Natsu's words didn't come out. He was scared. "But… You tried your best. So I'll heal you." Smirked Ka. Natsu sighed in relief but it only came out in a cough of blood.

Ka's eyes had ice in it. It looked like a picture appeared in her eyes. Then natsu was back to normal.

"Thank y-" Natsu was interrupted.

"Don't think I like you just because I helped you." Said Ka.

"Mm." Natsu nodded.

Ka let out a small smile. "Good."

Natsu's jaw dropped at the sight. "K-Kawaii…" breathed Natsu. But Ka just ignored him and turned around. "Loke." Said ka.

Loke appeared in front of Ka.

"Hello, Princess!" grinned Loke.

Everyone gasped.

"Come on. Lets go home." Smiled back Ka.

They walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of The mysterious Girl.**

**Hi guys! :D me again. I got 1000+ views. w FANKOO SO MWUCH! :D As you guys always make me happy, I think I'll add a comedy with Mira. c:**

They walked off.

Mira watched them walk.

_I need to find out what's happening! Why does Ka have Loke? Lucy… We all miss you… And we still don't know why you left… NO! I have to stop putting myself down! _Mira gasped. _Did… Ka. Kill her?_ Mira's eyes filled with horror as she thought of the scene in her head. Lucy screaming and crying in pain, as Ka digs her Katana into her… "STOP!" cried Mira out loud.

"What's wrong Mira? We were only talking." Commented Mystogun.

"Oops.. did I say that out loud?" asked Mira blushing madly.

Erza nodded pathetically.

"Nee-chan, What's wrong?" asked Elfman worriedly.

"Nothing Elfm-" "Have you got a fever? Or a that crazy cold again?" asked Elfman popping out of everywhere examining her with an 'o' shape mouth.

Mira sighed. "NO ELFMAN. I just thought of L-" Mira thought of something quickly. "of a poor cat being homeless…?" said Mira saying it as if it was a question.

Elfman nodded pathetically. "I understand. I sometimes get dreams of" Elfman's voice got quieter as Mira walked away sweat-dropping.

"Right! I need to follow them! They-" Mira hid quickly. "Jackpot." Whispered Mira.

Ka and Loke were walking to Lucy's apartment.

"Don't you think you should tell them?" asked Loke.

Ka stopped walking for a second and looked up from the ground and pulled her hood down.

"what, that I'm actually their long lost friend? HA! Don't make me laugh." Snapped Ka as she carried on walking.

"Long lost friend?" repeated Mira to herself.

"Well you should tell them, their going to find out sooner of later. And the fact you summoned me in front of them defiantly gets them thinking." Replied Loke with his hands on his hips.

Ka sighed… "I know.. but I was just playing with them… Y'know they really didn't get smarted over the past few years I've been gone. I even left them clues behind on who I was! Summoning you was the biggest one." Said Ka flatly.

"EEEHHH?! I was just a clue?!" yelled Loke.

Ka giggled and nodded cutely.

"Oh my god… she's… Lucy?" gasped Mira to herself.

"I have to tell the others she's safe!" whispered Mira to herself, while letting out a sigh of relief.

BANG! "ooooowww!" whined Mira getting up off the ground. "I face-planted the floor again!" whined Mira rubbing her head.

"What was that?!" yelled Loke.

Ka shrugged. "Maybe just that stupid bird that kept following me all day."

"What bird?" questioned Loke.

"Y'know! That green bird, I brought him to you as a pet, but you rejected my" "PREEESSSSEENNTTT!" cried Ka wiping her tears. "U-Uh- Uwaahhhh…." Loke breathed.

BOOM! "Ow! Stupid bucket! Now its stuck to my foot!" whispered Mira loudly.

"Wh-" "BIRD." Interrupted Ka as she got up.

"SSHHIIITTT!" yelled Mira furiously as she fell into a water barrel.

Loke and Ka looked at each other and dashed for the voice.

"I told you it wasn't Greenie!" snapped Loke while running.

Ka sniffed emotionally. "Greenie…"

"Hey, don't blame the poor bird, it ran away for a reason. You woke up with a scary roar so it flew away and got killed by a train!" replied Loke running around the corner.

"Shhuutt uppp! It was by accident!" whined Ka as she slid round the corner.

"Yeah right! Who wakes up with a roar?!" shouted Loke.

"ME!" yelled back Ka.

"Mira?" said Ka blinking like a confused kid who wanted an ice cream.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

"You killed a bird?!" cried Mira letting her tears down.

"It was an accident!" whined Ka.

"ANYWAY! Mira, Why are y-" Ka stopped as she finished examining Mira. Ka put her hands to her mouth as her cheeks puffed out. "What's up with you? New look? 'eh? 'eh?" said Ka stopped her laughter coming out.

"NO!... I… kind of fell over and made friends with a bucket and a barrel…" said Mira embarrassed.

Ka burst out laughing clutching onto her stomach, as Loke face palmed himself.

"You-You! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Ka trying to speak. "You-You! Really shouldn't s-spy- if-if-if! BWAHAHAH!" Ka collapsed laughing. "IF YOU C-CANT SPY!" screamed Ka laughing.

Mira blushed madly as she sweat-dropped at her stupidity.

Loke kept shaking his head face palming his head. There was only laughs until Loke interrupted.

"so you were spying on us. So I guess you know its Lucy then?" said Loke looking up.

Mira nodded pathetically.

Ka finally stopped laughing but now had a fit of giggles.

"S-so… M-Mira! How did you and the bucket and barrel make f-friends?" giggled Ka

"Luucccyy!" whined Mira as Loke get her out of the barrel.

"Please, My name is Ka, not Lucy. Until everyone finds out, then you call me Lucy." Grinned Ka finally getting over the giggles.

Mira grinned with sparks in her eyes. "Weeelllll…. I'll just tell them!" Grinned Mira as she dashed to the guild.

"MIRA!" Yelled Loke and Ka running after her.

_CRAP! I have to go somewhere else first to loose them._

Mira ran into a random forest.

Loke and Ka looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

They were on a cliff.

"MIRA! STOP!" Screamed Ka.

Mira kept running then stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"I will tell them!" grinned Mira as she giggled.

"Ok! Just please! Get away from the cliff! Your on the edge!" cried Ka with terror dancing in her heart.

Cracks were created in front of Mira as she grinned. But when she and the others saw it, a wave of horror slapped her in the face.

"LUCY! LOKE! HELP!" Yelled Mira as she started crying.

Ka slowly walked forward but the cracks came quickly.

Before you knew it… Mira was falling.

"MIRA!" Screamed Ka as she ran to the edge.

Mira reached out to grab her, but she was falling fast.

"MIRA!" cried Ka with the tears falling like a volcano.

Mira screamed as she fell.

"Miraaaa!" cried Ka as electric ran through her body. What was happening to her?

**MIRA! D;**

**I made an extra cliff hanger ^-^**

**~Lucy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of the mysterious girl.**

**Heelllooo! :D I was planning to update next week, but I'm getting to many reviews on Mira. XD SO! I'll calm down my viewers by updating. Enjoy~! c:**

What was happening to her?

Ka felt pain shoot up her spine. She stopped everything she was doing. And her legs started trembling like crazy.

SPLASH!

Mira… Was now in the sea. Drowning…

Ka felt a bigger pain shoot up her bones.

She moaned and muttered things under her breath.

Ka fell to her knees as her whole body felt like it was getting ripped into tiny pieces.

Loke looked down at Ka, who was now on her hands too.

Ka stopped everything she was doing. She was on her hands on knees staring at the ground…

Ka felt the pain in her body getting worse. At that moment the electric that ran through her body reached all her bones to her spine.

Ka screamed uncontrollably as she fell to her side in pain, curling into a ball while crying.

Loke stared in horror.

"Ka! Stop screaming! Why are-" Loke was quiet as he looked up at the sky. Loke backed away from Ka as she screamed in pain louder every second.

Lightning shot down surrounding Ka like she was in a cage.

"Holy shit…" breathed Loke as he hid behind tree.

Ka screamed louder than ever as she struggled to get up and run.

A lightning shot straight through Ka's stomach. She lay there, stop screaming, staring at the ground. The lightning went crazy as she got up wobbling with her tried and emotionless face as she stared at the ground, her bangs covering her shiny eyes.

Ka finally got her balance back, as she looked up the shadow of her bangs gone.

"Lightning past." Said Ka emotionless as she walked straight to the edge on the cliff.

Loke slid down the tree till he was crouching, then popped his head through the bush next to the tree.

"How?" whispered Loke with his eyes widen with shock. "How? How did she do Lightning God?"

"Lightning never screams. Lightning only sings. Like it or not… I am the Lightning God…" said Ka flatly.

"Lightning…" whispered Ka. Then lightning shot around her again. "Let the past be… back as quick as Lightning." Whispered Ka.

The lightning shot around went quicker and quicker until there was a massive light explosion.

"Oh no…. KA!" yelled Loke as he ran toward the light.

The light faded away making the air clear. Horror danced in Loke's eyes. "Ka… please… do your best…" whispered Loke flatly as he sat down where Ka was. "please…"

Sparkles danced around Loke as he lifted he lifted his head. "Thank you… Loke…. For always believing in me…" whispered a voice. "KA! Where are you?!" yelled Loke scanning the trees.

"Living in the past…" whispered Ka as she sparkles Faded away.

"Living in the pas-? KA! NO!" yelled Loke, but at that second the light appeared again. And there was the explosion again. Light blinded the whole town.

Loke blacked out along with the rest of the people.

Loke opened his eyes to see he was in the past, where Mira was about to fall, he was saying what he was saying like in the past. _What…. Happened? _Loke looked at his hands as he pressed on his body.

Then Ka caught his eye.. But it wasn't the Ka he knew… it was… Lightning God? Loke's eyes widen as he found out what was happening.

Lightning God, the legend and also the magic, was using Ka's body to get into her past in order to save the friend she loves… Mira.

"LUCY! LOKE! HELP!" yelled Mira as she started crying.

Mira opened her eyes… _I'm… in the past? My past?_

Mira lifted up her hands to see if she was still drowning, or having flashbacks. It was none. She was in her past, alive.

"Why… am I in the past?" asked Mira lifting her gaze off her hands to meet the gaze of her friends.

Loke explained everything to Mira quickly before the cracks started spreading quickly again.

"Luc- Lightning God is saving me?" repeated Mira staring at Ka.

Ka smiled sweetly. "Stay calm. Your friend could not help you. Therefor I shall. I need to pay her back anyway. She saved my life. Mira-sama. Please relax or I shan't save your life. I can only save you if you relax." Said The Lightning God.

Mira nodded slowly not believing what she heard. Lucy saved the strongest mage and magic ever? But.. how?

"Don't worry about how she saved me." Smiled The Lightning God.

"What? You can read minds?" asked Mira as she knew in a few seconds she would be falling again.

She nodded still smiling sympathetically.

"Mira-sama. Your going to fall in exactly 20 minutes. Do not scream. Stay still. Stretch out your legs but keep your arms glued to your body." She demanded.

Mira nodded.

"Mira-sama. I promise I'll save you." Said The Lightning God calmly.

For some reason, The lightning god's slow smooth voice calmed her down.

8 seconds left.

The lightning god's smile turned into a concentrating line.

Now.

Mira fell then quickly straightened her legs out kept her arms really close to her body.

_What if she can't save me? Am I dreaming? Of course I am. Nobody can save me…_

Mira slowly closed her eyes, as her delicate hair flapped in the air.

Mira smelled the salt from sea. Mira shut her mouth getting ready for dying. And this time not drinking the salty water. Mira could feel tears trickle down her cheeks, but they kept flying in the air after a second.

At that moment she felt a soft and delicate arm wrap around her waist.

Mira's hair fell down at whipped her chest rapidly while a body touched the side of hers. Mira slowly opened her eyes to see Ka.

"You kept your promise." Whispered Mira as her tears flew off her face.

"I never break a promise. That is why I am a god." She smiled sweetly.

"How are you lifting me up?" asked Mira puzzled.

Lightning God loosened her grip on Mira so she could turn her body. She turned her body revealing a pair of wings.

Mira's mouth gaped.

"You're an angel?" whispered Mira.

She nodded. "Your friend… Lucy… she saved my life by giving me part of her magic. She gave me wings knowing I'm only a spirit."

Mira stared at her… then shrieked. "EEP!"

"Calm down. That's why I'm using her body." She said calmly.

"Who killed you?" asked Mira curiously as she flew to the top of the cliff with her.

"Lucy." Replied the God.

Mira's mouth fell open.

"Why?" asked Mira.

"Because

**I'm so evil! :D CLIFF HANGER! Literally. -.-'**

**Uploading tomorrow! :D**

**~Lucy~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi… so just to let you guys know, I wont be updating tomorrow because of my worse enemy! D: THAT'S RIGHT! HOMEWORK! I'm getting too much lately. Dx GOMEN! **

**Enjoy. :3**

"Because I had too much magic that my body couldn't handle. I knew I was going to die either way, but if Lucy didn't kill me I would have killed other people too. So your friend saved me by killing me. I need to thank her, so this is my way… Come to think of it! I haven't seen her in about 7 years, once I'm done saving you I'll get out of her body and see her… of course she'll only see a spirit in front of her but still…" The god trailed off and started mumbling to herself.

"Ugh…" The god moaned as she dropped and started flying again.

Mira gasped. "Are you ok?" asked Mira worriedly.

"Mm, my magic power is draining out quickly."

"Why? You're the strongest! Why is your magic power draining so quickly?" asked Mira as she covered her eyes from looking down.

The sea crashed into the rock below them.

"Taking over someone's body takes half your power. Going back in time takes quite a bit too. And now I'm using my wings so takes all my power." She explained as she went slower. _I'm so tired… I wonder how nee-chan is doing. I visit her nearly every month… but after she went to the dragon realms I couldn't reach her… 5 years she stayed there… 5 long years of pain and misery. But she's done good for herself. I'm proud of her. Can't wait to see her!_

"ello? Hello?" asked Mira as she waved her hand in front of the god's face.

"Huh?" she said as she snapped out of it.

Mira sighed. "My, My! You were day dreaming and didn't stop flying, so now we're nearly touching the clouds!" giggled Mira as turned back into her normal self.

"Wh-What? Already?" asked the god.

Mira giggled and nodded.

"Ok… Then try not to scream!" grinned the god.

"Wh-?"

The god stopped flying and let her wings be floppy.

Mira screamed as she shut her eyes tightly.

The god let go of Mira causing her to scream louder than ever.

"YOU JUST SAVED ME! DON'T KILL ME!" screamed Mira as she tried grabbing the clouds to stop her from falling.

The god sighed.

"Personally, I think this is calming so don't ruin it by screaming… and also grabbing the clouds are like grabbing air. It wont do anything." She sighed as she stretched and flipped over so she could see the ground.

Loke was picking up flowers and examining them.

_Jesus Loke! Stop scaring the poor daisy's with your face!_

They were half way down until they hit the floor.

"YOU BTICH! YOUR SURPOSSED TO BE A GOD! NOT A DEMON!" screamed Mira as tried to stop herself from falling.

"I am a god." She sighed.

"NO YOUR NOT! GODS HELP PEOPLE NOT KILL!" screamed Mira flipping round to see the god.

She stopped with the calm look at gave her an angry but cute face.

"Saying that hurt my feelings!" protested the god as she turned her back to her and crossed her arms.

Mira panicked like crazy.

"WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND AND DIE!" screamed Mira with her eyes wide with horror.

"Its your fault." Grunted the god.

"you said I was a demon. Not a god. So I'm doing what a demon does."

"IM SORRY! YOU'RE A GOD!" screamed Mira as she felt tears threatening to drop.

"Really?" asked the god looking at Mira with shiny eyes.

Mira nodded madly.

"YES YES YES!"

"Thank you." Smiled the god as she grabbed Mira's arm.

She started to struggle with her wings.

"My magic has drained out completely! I cant save you or Lucy's body!" panicked the god as they were a few feet from ground.

Mira and the god hugged and shut their eyes completely.

**Sorry its so short! I needed a cliff hanger so I leftit like this. GOOMMMEEENN! DX Well… See you in 2 days! XD**

**~Lucy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi! So just to answer some questions.**

**HAI, The Lightning God is made up.**

**AYE, I did NOT say who The God's sister is.**

**ETC, ETC AND ETC AND BEYOND! XD**

Mira and the god hugged and shut their eyes completely.

"STOP SCREAMING NEE-CHAN!" shouted a pissed off voice.

The god opened her eyes and pulled back from Mira so she could see her face.

"Did you hear that?" asked The God calmly.

"NO! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" shrieked Mira shutting her eyes again.

_I'm hearing things… Maybe I'm hearing nee-chan because I'm going to destroy the body… Maybe its just my head… my self consciousness is talking to me…_

The God looked up at the beautiful sky with the sun setting and the clouds looking like angels dancing.

"Goodbye… Nee-chan…" whispered The god, tears flew from her eyes as she shut them.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! STOP CRYING! YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE!" yelled the voice again.

"Did you hear that?!" yelled the god.

Mira shook her head as her tears dropped onto Ka's shoulder.

"Stop asking her that! I'm in your head! How can you be so stupid, nee-chan?! We're both Gods! You should know when another god is talking to you or in your head! Seriously!" sighed the voice.

"n-nee-chan?" stuttered the god.

Mira pulled herself away from the god to look at her face.

"No! It's the pizza delivery man!" said the voice sarcastically.

"What's a pizza man doing in my head? Get out of there!" yelled the god.

Mira stared at the god with a poker face. _Wow… I never knew a god could seriously talk to herself… and why did she say a pizza man was in her head? Maybe her spirit is starting to loose its mind…_

The voice sighed at the god's stupidity.

"Seriously. How the hell can you be my sister?"

"So it IS you nee-chan!" smiled the god stupidly.

"Ugh… Yes! Now listen to me! You need to head butt Mira." said the voice with a hint of grinning in it.

"Huh?! Why?!" whined the God.

"So I can talk to her!" said the voice getting the seriousness back.

The god nodded pathetically. "OK!"

The god grabbed Mira's arms and faced her.

BANG.

.

.

.

"Ooowww!" whined Mira rubbing her head.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the voice.

"Why are you laughing?" asked the God.

"I'm not!" yelled Mira.

"Not you! The voice in my head that's in your head too now!" explained The god rolling her eyes.

"…. There's no voice in my head…" said Mira thinking the god has mental issues.

"WHAT?! Nee-chan!" whined the God.

The voice struggled the talk.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't re-re-resist!" laughed the voice uncontrollably.

"You shouldn't of done that! My head hurts now! I done that for no reason!" moaned the god.

"Sorry. Ok! Lets be serious if we want Mira to live." Said the voice getting over the fit of giggles.

"Just concentrate on her eyes. See her past and I'll contact her." Demanded the voice.

"OK."

The God done everything the voice said she had to do.

"OK. I'm done." Stated the god.

"Ok. Testing, Testing! 1, 2, 1, 2!" said the voice.

Mira screamed.

"SHE CAN HEAR ME! Sing along with me! Come on! Don't be shy! Jus-"

"NEE-CHAN! Stop singing!"

"There's someone in my head!"

"That would be Nee-chan." Smiled the god.

"Who's Nee-chan?"

"You-"

"YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER! We're wasting time! Ok, I'm using magic to slow time down so I can save you!" explained the voice with proudness in it.

"Now you say it like that, it makes me feel like I'm useless on trying to help…" said The God quietly.

"Well I'm sorry, but you are. Your only 10. You can't use so much magic like that." Sighed the voice.

"10?!" repeated Mira in shock.

"Hey! You don't need to say it like that!" yelled The God.

"Gomen." Said Mira.

"So tell Mira-san YOUR age!" smirked the God childishly.

"Ugh, I'm only 21!" Yelled the voice.

"No your not! Your in your 30's!"

The voice sighed at her stupidity.

"You count everything in dog years, baka."

"… N'Aww! I love you too, Nee-chan!" grinned the lightning God.

Mira giggled at her cuteness.

"So how you going to save us?" asked Mira.

"Wel-"

"OH! I KNOW! Because time is going slow when we're near the floor we can just land slowly and carefully without even breaking a nail!" smiled Mira.

"Uh, NO. Once your near the ground time will go back to normal…" coughed the voice.

"That's not true, nee-chan! Time goes quicker not back to normal!" stated the god.

"WHAT?!" screamed Mira as she looked down.

The voice let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I didn't tell you that…"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! AND WE'RE CLOSE TO GROUND!" snapped Mira watching Loke pick up daisy's in slow motion.

"THEN SHUT UP!" snapped back the voice.

There was complete silence. Only the sound on the wind whipping at their smooth skin.

The voice sighed in sadness and guiltiness.

"Sorry. But I had to do that."

"Ok." Said the god and Mira in unison.

"Nee-chan, give me back my body." Said the voice.

Mira's eyes widen with shock.

"W-Wait… Ka… Lucy… You're the god's sister? Wait… you're a g-god too?" stuttered Mira.

"Teh, heh… Hi Mira…" laughed Lucy nervously.

The god got out of Lucy's body, but her the god's spirit could be seen now.

Lucy stretched and grinned.

"Lucy…" whispered Mira as tears of happiness sprung down her smooth cheeks.

"I'm back, Mira." smiled Lucy.

"LUCY!" screamed Mira hugging her tightly.

Mira's scream was heard from miles away.

"Did anyone hear that?" asked Natsu to the guild.

The guild nodded in silence trying to hear something again.

"It was Mira's scream." Stated Gray.

"MIRA-NEE!" shrieked Elfman.

"SHUSH!" yelled the guild in unison.

"Did s-she scream L-L-Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Gray nodded slowly nervously.

Lisanna's eye twitched in anger.

"That little bitch…" said Lisanna in anger.

Everyone turned around to Lisanna who was at the back of the guild with her eyes hidden under the shadow of her bangs.

"Lis?" said Natsu.

"Who's a bitch?" asked Natsu confused.

Erza put down her drink as she walked to Lisanna.

"Lucy… Lucy is that bitch…" snapped Lisanna.

Erza snapped her fingers then curled them around Lisanna's thin neck.

"Shut up. The only bitch around here is you." Snapped Erza really coldly.

Erza lifted her up of the ground.

"E-Erza! St-S-Stop!" chocked Lisanna.

Lisanna lifted her gaze from Erza to Natsu.

"Natsu! S-Stop Er-E-Er-za!" chocked Lisanna trying to catch some air.

Natsu shook his head.

"N-Natsu!" screamed Lisanna as Erza tightened her grip on her neck.

"Elf… Man." Chocked Lisanna.

Elfman stared at her.

Lisanna pleaded him with her eyes.

Elfman shook his head.

"You deserve it Lisanna." Said Elfman looking away.

"WENDY!" screamed Lisanna pleading.

Wendy was crying now.

"NO! Everything that happened to Lucy should of happened to YOU! Not HER!" screamed Wendy in anger and pain.

Lisanna couldn't believe it. _the most kindest girl in the world turned me down and said those nasty things to me? She wouldn't even hurt a fly why-_

"Sky Dragon's ROAR!" Cried Wendy through her tears.

_I take that back._

Erza let go of Lisanna just in time

The roar hit Lisanna perfectly.

Lisanna's eyes widen in pain and shock.

She fell backwards as blood spilled from her mouth.

Laki was about to carry Lisanna to the infirmary but was stopped by Wendy.

"Leave her." Said Wendy coldly.

Laki dropped Lisanna of her shoulder.

Everyone stared at Wendy.

"If I find Lucy is dead I'm going to kill Lisanna." Stated Erza darkly as she and Wendy stalked out of the guild with the rest following them.

"Gray…" Whispered Natsu.

Gray looked at Natsu. For the first time ever he saw Gray scared and guilty.

"I thought Lucy died." Whispered Natsu.

"Me too." Whispered back Gray.

"She went missing for ages, and we all thought she was dead…" whispered Gray even more quiet.

Natsu nodded as Wendy followed the sent of Mira.

"Why are we on a cliff?" asked Natsu.

"She's here somewhere."

Mira cried into Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled then saw everyone. Her smile faded away.

_NO! I can't let them find out I have wings! But If I don't I'll kill Mira and I…_

Lucy sighed and let her wings spread out.

She grabbed Mira as she hugged her.

"Mira." whispered Lucy.

"Yeah?" whispered back Mira.

"I saved you didn't I?" asked Lucy.

Mira nodded as she looked up at her.

"So please don't tell anyone I'm Lucy or I'm a god, or I have a sister… Please…"

Mira could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm not ready…" said Lucy as a tear dropped from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Ok, but, you have tell them some other time. Ok?" smiled Mira as she wiped her tears away too.

Wendy slowly looked up.

Her eyes widen as she saw Mira hugging an angel.

Erza and everyone else stared up too, all their eyes wide with shock and their mouths gaped.

Every time Ka had wings, she looked like an angel. Ice blue eyes, Short white dress, Long white hair and long white fluffy wings.

"Mira. You can't tell them Nee-chan or I are angel either." Giggled Ka as she knew what she was thinking.

Mira sighed in defeat.

"Fiiiinnnee!"

"Lucy… Please don't leave us again." Whispered Mira.

"I'm Ka now. I wont Mira…" Ka felt her warm tears touch her skin.

"Stop crying." Grinned Ka.

"I need a few seconds to stop!" laughed Mira.

Ka nodded and smiled sweetly as she lay her head on Mira's.

Ka sang a calm song. Her singing was calm too. It hit all the right notes.

"Can we go to the guild now?" asked Mira as she lifted up her face. It looked like she was never crying.

Ka's wings gently flapped as she carried Mira down to the ground.

Ka noticed the guild stare at her. _Guess they don't know its me then._

"A-A-ANGEL!" screamed Natsu.

"GOD, NATSU!" Ka yelled.

Natsu stared in shock.

"how do you know my name?!... are you my guardian angel?" asked Natsu examining her.

Ka sighed. "No. I'm Ka Ryuu!" yelled Ka flying round to face him.

"But, you're an angel."

"No, I'm only using a messed up spell. I'm only meant to have wings. But when I saved someone they added all these stuff as a thank you." She said. Then she looked at Mira and winked.

_Her sister done that to her. _Mira gasped and looked around.

"Relax Mira. Nee-chan is in the sky. In the clouds. You could call it heaven. But her spirit wont rest. She's like Mavis, Mira. By the way, I'm talking in your head. So don't say anything. 'k?" said Ka's voice in Mira's head. _So Ka's sister is an angel?_

Ka landed on the ground. Then she was back to normal. Her long hood, long hair, beautiful eyes.

"See? God Natsu, use your brain for once." Said Ka walking away with Erza and Wendy.

Laki walked to Mira who was in shock.

"Why did you scream Lucy's name?" asked Laki quietly following the rest of the guild. "I thought I saw her. But I was only dreaming." Smiled Mira. Ka gave Mira a quick side glance. Mira smiled sweetly at her. But she didn't smile back. She just looked ahead talking to Wendy and Erza.

_Lucy…. What's your sister's real name?_

Ka stopped walking and turned to Mira.

"Yuuki." Said Ka flatly then carried on walking with the shadow of her bangs hiding her eyes.

Ka pulled up her hood.

_Lucy. Why are you sad? You see still see her though she's dead. I can see the pain in your eyes every time you say something about your past._

Ka and the rest of the guild burst through the doors laughing and smiling.

Ka saw Lisanna on the floor. Then an evil grin grew on her face. Ka quickly walked over to her.

"Errrzzaaa! Weennnddyy!" Yelled Master.

Ka pulled down her hood and grinned at them.

"Don't do that to Lisanna!" yelled Master.

"We were fighting! She said she wanted to fight us, so we fought. Unfortunately with one blow she got knocked out." Said Erza and Wendy.

Master shrugged and yelled. "LETS DRINK ALL NIGHT!"

The guild drunk, fought, laughed.

"Ka. Why are you sad about Yuuki? You still see her." Said Mira quietly.

Ka shook her head.

"She's forbidden to see me. She broke the rule. So now I'll never see her again." Whispered Ka who was clearly hurt.

"Sorry…" said Mira.

"S'OKAII!" grinned Ka.

The guild doors burst open.

"KA RYUU! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted a man carrying a little girl on his back. Both of them were bleeding, full of bruises too.

**So because I didn't update yesterday, I made it extra long! :D **

**P.S,**

**I got a review saying they don't understand and I'm losing readers. FALSE! I'm gaining readers, and that's because this is suppose to be 12+ considering it can be confusing. So to that viewer; please do your homework before you judge me. No disrespect or anything. :P**

**~Lucy~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi! I'm back! w Cha miss me? –w- Enjoy! :D**

Both of them were bleeding, full of bruises too.

Ka turned around slowly. A male, about in his early twenties, with green spiky green hair, orange eyes wore ripped jeans and a shirt with sleeves nearly touching his knees rolled up, it was ripped on the shoulder and a few holes everywhere else. He was gripping onto a girl's legs who was on his back clearly unconscious.

She had smooth light pink hair with the bottom of it bright pink. She was wearing a pink sweater and a green-blue skirt. She was bare foot just like the man.

Ka pushed through the crowd. When she saw them clearly her eyes widen.

"Are you Miss Ryuu?" asked the man limping towards her.

Ka nodded slowly.

"What happ-"

"Please! Help us!" pleaded the man breaking into tears.

He fell to his knees and opened his eyes from crying.

"Please." Said the man still gripping onto the girl's legs.

Ka stood there until the words sunk in. she nodded quickly as she bent down and helped him up.

"What happened?" asked Ka wiping the man's tears.

"T-The dark guild." Said the man trying to stay calm and stop the tears.

"What dark guild?"

"Cold Dragon." (I made it up)

"T-They attacked the town! So me and my little sister we ran away, but she got caught so I went back to get her! But I couldn't find her." Said the man as more tears stumbled down his tear stained face.

"I searched and searched for her while everyone was panicking and screaming. I found her after 10 minutes but she was unconscious! I ran to get her, but it was a trap!" The man burst into a fit of tears near the end.

Ka put her arms around the little girl and picked her up into her arms. She was quite young, really short, she was only up to under her waist.

"They caught us and started to stab and beat us up, we were slowly dying." The man tried to speak as calm as possible, but there was panic screaming in his voice.

"My friend, Yu, he used his magic to fight them off, but there were too many so he told us to run, we ran but after a few minutes he… died…"

Ka's eyes widen with horror as she stared at the wrecked girl.

The man cried out loud and put his hands over his eyes.

Ka put her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"What's your name?" asked Ka gently.

"Dusa." (Sorry I ran out of ideas!)

"What's her name?"

"AkiYuuki." Smiled Dusa as he looked at AkiYuuki.

"Aki… Yuuki?" repeated Ka as she remembered her sister.

Dusa nodded.

"I need to go." Said Dusa as he wiped his tears and stood up.

"What? Why? How about Yuu-AkiYuuki!" said Ka standing up also.

"Look after her…"

Dusa smiled gently and walked out of the guild.

"Tell her I love her." Said Dusa, but not stopping to look back.

The guild doors slammed shut.

Ka could feel all the stares burn into her.

"Yuuki…" whispered Ka as a small smile spread across her face.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Ka." Said a smooth voice.

Ka turned her head to see the person.

"Natsu?" said Ka as she gripped tighter onto Yuuki

"We need to heal Yuuki." He said gently.

Natsu reached out his hands so Ka could give Yuuki to him.

Ka shook her head as she hugged Yuuki.

Surprisingly, Natsu didn't yell, scream or shout. He just bent down next to her and put his arm over her.

Ka felt the warmth of his arm. She liked it.

"Ka, she wont get better if you don't let her rest."

"But I need Yuuki." Whispered Ka.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

Mira wanted to tell everyone why, but she couldn't.

Ka shook her head as she hugged Yuuki tighter.

"Why, Ka? Why?" repeated Natsu.

Mira couldn't hold it in anymore.

Mira spoke loudly, "Ka has a little sister who died, and her name was Yuuki!" Mira said it quickly, but it was loud and clear.

Natsu stumbled over and fell on his face.

"Ow…" whined Natsu as she pushed himself up.

Ka glared at Mira with a I'll-Kill-You Look.

Mira pointed at herself. "Me?" mouthed Mira.

Ka nodded coldly.

Mira shuffled behind the bar and slowly sunk behind it.

"You had a sister?!" yelled Erza shocked.

_I want to tell them… I want to tell them I'm Lucy!_ Screamed Ka.

Ka stood up without a word and walked out of the guild with Yuuki in her arms, her head on Ka's shoulder.

Natsu stared at Yuuki.

Ka was out of the guild now.

"Was it me? Or was Yuuki just grinning with her eyes still shut?" Natsu stood up.

Everyone nodded.

"Yuuki, I Promise I'll look after you. I wont let _him_ touch you. I'll protect you… I wont let him make me kill you…" whispered Ka.

Yuuki's grin turned bigger as she snuggled up to her.

**DUM DUM DUUUUMMMM! Why is Yuuki grinning? Who is 'Him'? And so the truth finally comes out on what really happened to Yuuki.**

**Till next time! Bai!**

**~Lucy~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi guys! I have 1 word to say.**

**ENJOY! :D**

Yuuki's grin turned bigger as she snuggled up to her.

There was silence in the guild.

"Why didn't she tell us she had a sister?" asked Natsu breaking the silence once again.

"What else don't we know?!" shouted Natsu.

"NATSU! Stop shouting! She doesn't feel comfortable talking about it… but… I really do want to know everything about her…" commented Erza as she bit her lip.

Mystogun pulled her into a hug. "Its ok. She'll tell us in her own time."

"Will she?! Will she really, Mystogun?!" snapped Natsu turning to face him.

"Natsu! What _is_ your problem?! All you ever do is make enemies! When they need someone you never go and be that someone! But when they don't need someone, there you are! Being that someone who always makes it worse!" snapped Laki as she punched Natsu straight in the face.

Natsu stumbled backwards.

"SHUT UP! I can be whoever I want to be when want to be!" Yelled Natsu as he came charging towards her.

"Its not smart to hurt someone who is right." Said Elfman as he grabbed Natsu and threw him.

"She's not right! Nobody is! I'm going to find out everything about her! And I'm going to-" Natsu stopped talking.

"Going to what?" said Laki fearlessly.

"Nothing. But I will find out everything about her." Said Natsu coldly as his bangs covered his eyes.

Natsu walked out of the guild without a word or even looking back.

The guild stood there watching him disappear into the moonlight.

Laki sighed. "I'm going home." Muttered Laki.

"Mm, I'm going to go home too." Said the guild.

"I'm going to make her tell me everything, even if she wont." Whispered Natsu as he walked to Ka's house.

Ka opened the door and stepped in.

She sighed loudly, walking into her house the door swinging closed behind her.

Ka walked upstairs taking extra care of Yuuki.

Once she reached her room she carefully put Yuuki down on the bed.

"You need to rest. Yuuki, after I get you water I'll heal you." Smiled Ka kissing Yuuki's forehead.

Ka got poured water into a glass cup.

"I'm coming Yuuki. Just drink the water so you can wake up a bit, then I'll make you all better!" laughed Ka grinning at the thought of her being a _real_ big sister.

Ka walked to the bed and put her smooth fingers on Yuuki's lips and separated them.

"Drink up."

She poured the water into her mouth, her rough lips touching the glass.

"Yuuki, I'm going to heal you."

Ka pulled up her sleeves and focused her eyes on Yuuki's closed eyes.

Ka's eyes turned light blue to light purple to dark purple and all over again.

Yuuki's scars, bruises and cuts started to fade away slowly.

Ka closed her eyes and flopped on the sofa behind her.

"all done Yuuki. Now you just have to wake up."

"Ouch!" cried a voice in pain.

CRASH

"Oww!" cried the voice in agony.

Ka quickly came up. She was already casting a spell. Her eyes were changing colours again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed the voice.

Ka sighed in relief and walked downstairs.

"Natsu?" said Ka clearly surprised.

Natsu was floating in the air with the breeze tying him up (That's right, he's getting tied up by wind. XD)

"Let me go!" whined Natsu wiggling.

Ka sighed and lifted her finger, then pointed it to the wall.

Natsu was flying across the room, in a blink of an eye he hit the wall.

"U-Uh-Uwwaahhh…" Natsu was slowly sinking off the wall.

"What do you want?" demanded Ka getting straight to the point.

Natsu shot up wobbling.

"I want to know everything about you." Said Natsu getting his balance while walking up to Ka.

"Why? I thought you hated me, remember?" teased Ka.

Natsu stopped in front on Ka.

"Sorry. I just really want to know you. Besides! We're in the same guild! We might as well get to know each other." Grinned Natsu.

Ka stared at him emotionless.

"Trust me. I know you pretty well. And you use to think you knew me pretty well, although we both knew you didn't know a damn about me." said Ka coldly.

Natsu stood there, staring, getting confused and suspicious.

"Do I know you?" asked Natsu.

A smirk spread across her face.

"God Natsu. I know you. You _use_ to know me. But we don't need to go into any details." Said Ka darkly as she turned around and walked back upstairs.

"I… Use to know you? You know me? Who are you!" yelled Natsu.

Ka let out a laugh.

"If I told you, you would stand there all day." Ka stopped walking.

"Sad. Depressed. Shocked. Guilty!" snapped Ka.

"Though in your case. You have no heart. So you wouldn't feel any of that. You'd just run away and tell the guild." yelled Ka her back still turned to Natsu.

"Get them to do what you and Gray done to me!" shouted Ka turning around.

Natsu's eyes widen and his mouth gaped.

Ka was in tears.

"Everything happening all over again! WHAT YOU AND GRAY DONE TO ME!" cried Ka.

Natsu tried to say a come back, but he couldn't. For some reason he didn't want to hurt her and he already felt sad seeing her in tears, and he didn't know who she was.

"K-Ka… Who are y-you?" asked Natsu walking up the stairs to Ka.

"The one who you destroyed." Whispered Ka as the shadow of her bangs covered her eyes.

"Get out." Whispered Ka.

"Ka, wh-"

"OUT!" shouted Ka as she lifted her face. She was biting her lip, tears in her eyes but she kept trying to hold the back.

Ka shook her head and her tears flew off her tear stained face. She quickly darted up the stairs.

She could feel a warm hand hold her arm, stopping her.

"I might not know who you are, but I still care for you. And I'm sorry for what ever I done."

Ka hesitated for a moment and turned to face him.

"Please tell him who are you…" whispered a sweet voice. Yuuki.

Yuuki curled her fingers around the stair handle she was upstairs listening so they couldn't see her.

"I'll look after you… I promise…" whispered Yuuki as grin grew on her face, her Midnight blue eyes shimmering in the darkness.

**OK, I don't usually do this, but I had a reader asking to put some drama into it. so here it is!**

'**Till next time!**

**~Lucy~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of the mysterious girl.**

**Straight onto the chap now! C:**

"I'll look after you… I promise…" whispered Yuuki as grin grew on her face, her Midnight blue eyes shimmering in the darkness.

Ka stared at him, her eyes softening.

Natsu smiled. "Please, tell me who you are."

Ka remembered what happened, and what him and Gray done to her. Ka remembered the most angriest face ever, Natsu.

Ka's eyes hardened again as she tried to pull her wrist away from him.

Natsu gripped tighter.

"Let go." Said Ka through her teeth.

Natsu shook his head. "No."

"Fine. I don't need you too. I'll just make you." Glared Ka.

Her eyes went into the normal one, changing colours.

Natsu sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Ice." Whispered Ka as ice went flying through the room towards Natsu, it pinned him up against the wall, his feet barely touching the floor.

"do what you want with him." sighed Ka.

"Virgo." Breathed Ka.

Virgo cut threw the air, spinning around and landing next to Ka.

"Do what you want with him too."

Virgo nodded and itched her chin, thinking of what to do.

Yuuki quickly ran into Ka's room and pretend to sleep.

Ka sighed as she sat down next to Yuuki.

"For god's sake Yuuki. Wake up." Muttered Ka

Yuuki didn't dare to open her eyes.

She could feel Ka's warm breath tickle her neck.

"Princess, Natsu is gone back to the guild." Informed Virgo.

"Mm, thanks." Said Ka lifting her face.

"GUYS!" yelled Natsu.

"What?" said Gray getting annoyed by Juvia and Lyon.

"Ka! She says she knows all of us!" yelled Natsu out of breath.

Mira looked around at the guild members, and then flicked her gaze at Wendy and Happy.

She quickly walked over.

"Happy, do you know who Ka is?" whispered Mira.

Happy nodded slowly.

"Lucy." Whispered Happy.

"Wendy, we should stop them." Whispered Mira.

"Oh come on! Whats the worse they can do?" smiled Wendy.

"We're going to spy on her! And we're GOING to find out who she is! And if we don't know who she is! That's when he have to use THAT." Said Natsu catching his breath.

"THAT?" repeated Erza.

"Yes… THAT." Repeated Natsu.

"THAT?!" yelled a guild member.

"YES! THAT!" yelled Natsu proudly.

The guild gasped.

"What's THAT?" asked the guild stupidly.

Natsu face palmed himself.

"We're going to force her to tell us." Sighed Natsu.

"…. Ohhh!" said the guild letting out nervous laughs.

"But, you do know she's stronger than us, how do we force her?" asked Erza getting caught up in the moment.

"Easy, Team Natsu do it!" yelled Gray from inside the crowd.

Natsu nodded pathetically.

"Ok."

Wendy and Mira stood there.

"U-Uh-Uwwaahh…" breathed Mira and Wendy.

Happy kicked them both in the face.

"HEY! Why did you do that for?" giggled Mira.

"I needed to wake you up!... and also I couldn't resist." Teased Happy.

"Well, your right! We have to stop them! In which case, I mean you Wendy." Said Mira facing her.

"Why only me?" whined Wendy.

"Because… Uhh… Uhm… Because I said so?" smiled Mira.

Wendy sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

"Team! Come on!" cheered Natsu already running to Ka's house.

For some reason, Wendy felt guilty in all this.

Wendy felt a strong arm wrap around her hips and lift her off the ground.

Wendy looked up and saw Natsu.

She felt sadness and anger burn up inside her.

"Let go!" whined Wendy wiggling in his arms.

"No Wendy!" replied Natsu.

"Let go of me!" screamed Wendy wiggling madly than ever. Wendy threw her arms at Natsu's Chest, trying to get him to let go.

Natsu grabbed her wrists. "Stop! Do you want to know who Ka is or not?!" yelled Natsu not leaving his gaze at the path.

Wendy snapped.

"NO! Because I _already_ know!" shouted Wendy noticing she was kicking him now.

Natsu stopped running. His glare whipped at Wendy.

"You know?"

Wendy nodded.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not telling you! You made her suffer! Go die in a dustbin!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy felt Natsu's grip on her wrist. It started to hurt her.

"Let go of me Natsu!" yelled Wendy.

"Wendy. Tell me who she is." Demanded Natsu glaring at her in the eye.

Wendy's teeth clenched, as she hesitated.

"No!" screamed Wendy.

Natsu shot her an angry face.

She looked at her wrist. "Stop Natsu." Demanded Wendy.

"TELL ME WHO SHE IS WENDY!" shouted Natsu.

Wendy screamed and noticed she was crying.

"NO!" screamed Wendy.

"STOP!" she cried.

_If he wont stop, I'll make him stop!_

"Sky dragon's ROAR!" cried Wendy, her last word turning into a shriek.

It hit Natsu's face and he stumbled over and face-planted the pavement.

Wendy healed herself and dashed to Ka's house not daring to look back.

"Wendy!" Yelled a voice.

"STOP!"

For some reason, Wendy looked back.

It was Erza.

"PLEASE! STOP!" she yelled as she ran after her, her armour slapping each other.

Wendy kept crying and spun her head. He caught a glimpse of Gray back-handing Natsu.

_he deserves it…_

Wendy gasped in relief as she saw Ka's house. Once she reached it she banged on the door and yelled.

"KA! PLEASE! HELP!" cried Wendy through her tears.

Ka lifted her face off her hands.

"Wait here Yuuki." Smiled Ka gently and calm.

Ka darted for the door and opened it, Wendy fell in face-planting the floor.

Wendy lifted her head off the ground.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" she screamed.

Without a word, Ka slammed it closed.

She quickly helped Wendy.

"What Happened?" asked Ka clearly worried and shocked.

"They were going to attack you! They wanted to know who you were! Natsu grabbed me and ran but I snapped and went crazy! And now Erza is chasing me!" shrieked Wendy lifting herself off the floor.

"Don't worry, I wont let them touch you. And come on, if they think Team Idiot can touch me, then they seriously need to think again." Smiled Ka trying to cheer up Wendy.

Wendy's eyes softened, as Ka scooped her up into her arms and carried her up stairs.

Ka put her down next to Yuuki.

"I wont let them touch you." Smiled Ka.

Wendy nodded.

"Please, while I'm fighting, look after Yuuki."

Wendy nodded.

"Mm."

BANG BANG BANG.

"OPEN THE DOOR! I WONT HURT YOU WENDY, KA!" yelled Erza through the door.

Ka snapped her fingers and walked down stairs.

She put her cloak on and her hood.

Ka opened the door.

"Erza. If you wish to know who I am. Then do not gang up on me, and do not get Natsu to hurt Wendy." Warned Ka coldly.

Erza gulped.

_Why am I scared? We were friends in the guild… but now she's mad at me… _

"I-"

"ERZA!" Yelled Gray running to her, being followed by the one and only dense idiot… Natsu!

When Gray and Natsu reached them they stood side by side Erza.

Ka sighed at their stupidity.

"Just go away." Breathed Ka.

"Not until you tell us who you are." Replied Gray.

"Why do you even want to know? Its not like you'll even care." Commented Ka.

"B-"

"Why do you have Loke?" asked Erza interrupting Natsu.

"And Virgo." Reported Natsu.

_This isn't how I imagined it. I thought Erza and Natsu would be pinning her down beating her up every time she refuses to give us an answer!_

"Oh, so you want to know now?" teased Ka.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ka.

"Because we have a beloved friend who owned them. She died but we know she didn't really! And-" Natsu got cut off by Ka.

"You kicked her out of the guild after you accused her of causing the suffering and pain. Then you never told anyone why she really left. Only Lisanna and not the master. Blah blah blah!" yawned Ka leaning on the door.

Natsu's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

He ignored the shocked comrades beside him, glaring at him in sadness and anger.

"Well you don't know her name which is-" Natsu was cut off again.

"Lucy Heartifillia." Said Ka bored and examining her nails.

Natsu's mouth gaped.

"How did you…." Natsu trailed off and quickly changed the subject.

"Why do you have her keys and why do you know so much about her?"

"First question, long story short, your right. She never died. When I saw her she was crying, begging me to end her of her misery! So I done what any normal person would do, I killed her. So I took her keys. Second question, I'm her cousin." Reported Ka.

Natsu's eyes widen.

"Y-You killed her… she was begging you to kill her?"

For some reason, Ka didn't like seeing Natsu like that.

She didn't think he would feel guilty at all, but just say a nasty thing.

Ka liked watching him sad and guilty too.

She continued to tease him.

"The rotten bitch deserved to die. She didn't deserve to live on this world. That stupid idiot should of never been born."

Ka noticed Natsu get angry and his fists set on fire. She continued.

"The way she died made her look so invulnerable. Looked to me she wanted to die the first time she foot in this world. She was a stupid. Idiotic. Lifeless. BITCH!"

With that last word, Natsu tried to punch her, but she just dodged and smirked under hood.

"You have no right to talk about her like that! Just saying her name dirties it!" roared Natsu.

Ka was offended at what he said. She grabbed his fist and kicked the back of his knee, he fell over.

"Don't say that to me! YOU were the one who made her suffer! Not ME! You were the one who made her want to kill herself! Not ME!" Screamed Ka.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE!" Screamed Ka through her tears.

Natsu's eyes widen, and he stopped everything he was doing.

"L-Lu… Cy?" whispered Natsu.

**Enjoy! I made this extra long as I'm in a great mood! :D So what Lucy do know everyone knows? Why is Yuuki hiding? And the question everyone wants to know; Who is **_**him**_**?**

'**Till next time!**

**~Lucy~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of the mysterious girl.**

**From R**unnergirl09xAngelDemon7

**waitttt!**

**Me: Hey Erza! Lucy is dead!**

**Erza: what?! Lissana, You are so dead!**

**Yeayyy Lissana is dead!**

**happy ending! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! XD**

"L-Lu… Cy?" whispered Natsu.

Erza was crying and so was Gray.

Ka tried to stop herself from crying, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she started talking again.

"You were the one who made my life like this." Whispered Ka as a tear dropped onto Natsu's cheek.

Erza ran to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy fell on her butt.

"Lucy!" cried Erza.

Gray ran to her and smiled. But Lucy just looked away.

Natsu got on his knees and crawled to her.

"Lu-"

"Get out. Natsu. Gray."

Natsu glanced at her, with awe, sadness and shock.

_I just found out its her, Lucy, and she's still mad at me and Gray? What kind of Lucy is this? She's changed. She was never like this before, she'd always forgive people no matter what they do… but why not us then?_

Gray caught Natsu's eye, he saw a trickle of tears stumble down his smooth skin but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

_Did we hurt her that much? Did I really ruin her life?_

Natsu gulped, trying to convince himself that he just swallowed the feelings he felt.

Natsu's gaze flicked back at Lucy.

Erza was still crying, but this time she was sitting in between Lucy's legs hugging her tighter.

Natsu saw Lucy's legs spread out more so Erza wouldn't have to keep her back straight.

Erza slouched, the side of her head resting on Lucy's arm.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered to himself as he felt a surge of relief run through him.

"Your fine… you never died…" Natsu sighed in relief as he forgot that she was still mad at him, he crawled closer to Lucy then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" said Lucy coldly, her tear stained face facing Natsu.

Natsu suddenly remembered he was meant to leave with Gray.

Natsu nodded.

"Then why aren't you gone?" Lucy's voice got slightly colder.

"Gray isn't gone." Said Natsu as he made it his comeback.

Natsu heard Lucy laugh darkly.

"are you blind _as well_ of dumb?"

Natsu lifted his head off her shoulder and flicked his head round where Gray was standing.

"He's gone Natsu. At least he listens to me, unlike you."

Natsu's mouth gaped as he gulped again.

"stop staring off into space looking like a guppy fish!" yelled Lucy.

Natsu felt a freezing cold hand grip onto his shoulder.

_Gray!_

As he thought it was Gray, he spun round getting onto his knees.

Natsu found it was Lucy, she was standing in a pose as if she was going to kill him.

As the wind fought in through the door, Lucy's cloak started flapping smoothly.

Natsu caught a glimpse of Lucy's face.

Her head was bent over, hanging low.

Her lips were in a straight line, not moving at inch.

Natsu couldn't see her eyes, it was covered with the shadow of her bangs.

Natsu felt fear slap his face.

Natsu noticed how Lucy's mouth finally moved, it gaped a bit.

"If you wont leave.. I'll make you…"

Natsu's mouth opened to speak, but all that came out was a croak and a gasp.

"you have 10 seconds. Unless you want to find yourself in hospital, with nothing but a pile of broken bones then be my guest and wait for my countdown to finish."

Natsu saw the creepy psycho grin on her face.

"10."

Natsu stared at her.

_She's only joking…_

"9."

_Shit. She's not…_

Natsu scrambled to the door.

"8."

When Natsu was about to step out he remembered… _Erza, there's no way she wants to stay here, Lucy's a psycho now…_

"Erza! Where's Erza?" demanded Natsu as he pushed away the thought of her being serious on breaking his bones.

"6."

"Where is she, Luce?!" yelled Natsu taking a step nearer to her.

Natsu noticed how Lucy's grin suddenly turned into an angry line.

She smoothed her hood off, her hair untangling itself and stretching out touching her knees.

She lifted her head, her eyes still covered with the shadow.

"Don't you dare call me Luce."

Natsu didn't feel as scared as before.

As Lucy waited for a reply she lifted her head up straight. Her eyes was showing.

Natsu was no longer scared, but terrified. He couldn't move at all, no matter how much he tried. He noticed he was trembling now.

Lucy's eyes were blood red. She didn't blink. She stood there, it was clear she was livid.

Natsu finally managed to move and speak.

"Your eyes…"

Lucy didn't reply.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

Lucy walked calmly to Natsu.

She lifted up her hand. It reached out to Natsu's neck.

Her fingers touched his neck.

_Her fingers… are cold… but… smooth and gentle…_

They curled round his neck, he noticed he was no longer touching the floor.

She was chocking him.

Natsu wanted to say something but didn't know what to.

He clawed at her smooth skin.

He closed his eyes, accepting defeat.

"Nee-chan…" said a smooth, light voice. The voice calmed Natsu down.

He felt his body slap the floor.

He opened his eyes catching his breath.

"Yuuki…" whispered Lucy.

Her neat pink hair dangled from her shoulders.

"Your being like Nii-san…" said Yuuki as a calming smile spread across her face.

"Yuuki!" Lucy shrieked.

Though Natsu couldn't see, he knew Lucy was grinning.

She ran to Lucy and jumped, Lucy cached her and pulled her into a hug

"Your being like Nii-san… Your being like Zeref…" Yuuki said her last sentence turning cold and hurt.

**So its revealed! '**_**he**_**' was Zeref, their brother. So what will happen now Natsu knows? Where is Erza? Where is Gray? No, Gray didn't leave… It was all someone's doing, BUT WHO?! **

'**till next time!**

**~Lucy~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of The mysterious girl.**

**Hi! So just letting you guys know, I read all your reviews I just don't answer all of them though I try my best to! Anywho, please enjoy the chapter! ;D**

"Your being like Nii-san… Your being like Zeref…" Yuuki said her last sentence turning cold and hurt.

Natsu's breath got caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry… Yuuki…" smiled Lucy.

Lucy put Yuuki down gently.

Natsu caught Yuuki examining his eyes. She blew her hair off her face as she flicked her gaze back to Lucy.

"Who is he?" asked Yuuki

Lucy turned her head and looked at him.

"Nobody…" As she said that she looked at the ground.

Yuuki nodded, not wanting to carry on.

Lucy and Yuuki looked at each other, there was a minute of silence… but it wasn't awkward silence… it was something else.

Yuuki slapped her hands together and grinned.

"Marvel, Scarlet, and Fullbuster. I-"

"Where are they? What have you done to them?" coughed Natsu, struggling to get up.

Yuuki turned her head and looked at him emotionless.

_Its really hard to tell what she's thinking…_

"Answer me Yuuki." Said Natsu, finally at his feet ,hugging the wall.

Yuuki stared at him a while longer.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable. without a while longer, he looked away. Teeth clenched.

Yuuki cracked a grin.

"N.. a.. t… s… u… d… r… a… g… n… ee.. l…" grinned Yuuki.

Natsu fought his gaze back at Yuuki.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel. That's your name." said Yuuki kindly.

Lucy bowed her head to look at Yuuki properly.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at Lucy.

She got closer to her then they started mumbling and whispering, the words were too messed Natsu couldn't understand anything.

Yuuki and Lucy stepped back.

"so your going to tell him?" asked Lucy.

"Might as well. He's going to find out sooner of later nee-chan. Besides, you cant kill him, 'kay?" giggled Yuuki as she walked to Natsu.

Lucy sighed of frustration. Accepting defeat, she followed.

She could her the soft whimpers from Natsu. _Maybe I got carried away with the fight… Aw well! Life goes. ON! Besides, he deserved it! Wait… what are you doing Yuuki?_

Lucy face palmed at the weirdness of her little sister.

"Just, what are you doing exactly?" asked Lucy.

"I'm being a nurse!" stated Yuuki proudly.

Yuuki examined him and threw bacon on his wounds.

"Yuuki… I don't think that's what nurse's do…"

"Yes it is! Its healing him! See?" grinned Yuuki, her chest puffed out with the proudness of herself.

"Yuuki… I know your only 10, but shouldn't you go to school by now?" observed Lucy, removing her hand off her face.

Yuuki watched Natsu eat the bacon, happiness dancing in his shining eyes.

Natsu heard a smooth growl, followed by a cute growl.

He lifted his head from the bacon on he was eating and stared at the sisters.

Natsu stared at them growling at each other.

_A cat fight might begin! I have to bring all the guys from the guild here! Wait… I cant!_

Natsu starting crying in his head, repeating the same thing, 'I'm dead!'

"Nee-chan…" said a calming voice.

Natsu snapped out of his daydream and stared at them, clearly interested in the scene.

"I can beat you anytime I want…"

Lucy laughed at Yuuki's words.

"You say that every time. But you never can! You always end up sulking in the corner." Stated Lucy coldly.

Yuuki moaned and whined.

"I grow mushrooms too y'know!" whined Yuuki.

Lucy sighed.

"Anyway! Lets fight then! I know I cant beat you, but Nii-san and you are both the same, so when I'm older, I must be strong like you two too!" said Yuuki, getting into battle stance.

Natsu was crossed legged on the floor, watching in amazement as he had perverted thoughts. He kept wiping away the nose bleed, though it kept coming.

Ka threw off her cloak, her eyes turning green to red to blue to purple to black to pink to white and all over again.

"Youkey! Quick! She's casting a spell with her eyes!" yelled Natsu, so into the moment he was ripping the bacon into pieces and throwing it across the room.

"My name is Yuuki. The, once, legend Lightning God." Smiled Yuuki calming Natsu down.

"Wow… now I feel left out…" moaned Natsu.

At the moment, a gust of sand blew into Yuuki's eyes, causing her to close them.

"SOUL WAVER!" chanted Lucy in the sand.

Souls were screaming in the room, their attacks hitting Yuuki.

Yuuki screamed at the pain and flew across the room.

"LIGHTNING SCREAM!" screamed Yuuki covering her eyes with her hand.

Lightning came into the room, striking Lucy, but she kept dodging until it was all gone.

"SCREAM STRIKER!" shouted Lucy, at the moment there was a scream, it was so loud, it burst Yuuki's left ear drum.

Lucy jumped into the sand storm where Yuuki was and punched her face, the blood from her nose making friends with the sand.

"Wow! Don't you think your going too far on fighting your sister?" asked Natsu walking into the sand storm.

"This is only 5%! On 10% she gets knocked out! 15% she goes into a coma!" yelled Lucy through the sand.

"so what happens on 100%?" yelled back Natsu, both of them forgetting about the fight they had.

Lucy laughed.

"The whole country explodes, leaving nothing behind, like nothing was even there!" smirked Lucy.

Natsu could hear his blood thundering in his ears.

"Your going to far on your sister! Stop!"

Natsu felt a hand on his chest. He looked up and saw Lucy. She pushed him out of the sand storm, he fell landed on butt.

Natsu heard screaming and whispers.

He whipped his head round.

"What are you guys doing here?!" yelled Natsu through the noise.

"The guild heard the noise from the fight, so we decided to check it out and we heard an explosion, so we followed the sound and found ourselves here! Lucy's old house!" shouted back Master.

"What's happening?" shouted a guild member.

"Lucy and her little sister Yuuki are fighting on 5%!" explained Natsu.

After he said Lucy the fight stopped and there was silence. The sand storm stopped, leaving the sand flutter to the ground.

After the sand cleared up, and the air was clear again they could see Yuuki and Ka.

"But Lucy died…" said Laki.

"No she didn't!" Yelled Gray, Erza and Wendy jumping down stairs.

"She's alive, and believe it or not! She's in this room…" stated Wendy.

"THE CAT OVER THERE IS LUCY?!" screamed Master with an accusing finger.

"No!" yelled Natsu.

"Ka is!" shouted Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira and Happy.

Everyone flicked their gaze at her, the guild screamed at the sight and some guys has nose bleeds.

Lucy was carrying Yuuki in her arms, while her outfit had tears in it, showing parts of her body.

"You killed your sister?!" yelled all the girls.

"You had a cat fight?!" yelled all the guys.

"She's not dead! She's knocked out! We had no cat fight! Just a calm battle!" explained Lucy.

Yuuki whined in her arms, as her eyes fluttered open, revealing her sisters face.

"wait how did you know its my sister?" asked Lucy.

"Well you two look pretty alike, and the way you treated her when you carried her home made it all obvious." Smiled Laki.

"Nee-chan! Put me down!" demanded Yuuki kicking her legs.

Lucy put her down and looked at the guys.

"Why are you having nose bleeds?" asked Lucy lifting strains of hair off her face.

Her blue highlights slowly disappeared.

Natsu noticed only the purple highlight was still there.

"Why are your highlights disappearing?" asked Natsu walking to her, forgetting about the fight and how much she hated him.

Lucy looked at him and remembered what he done.

"Luce."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, Natsu knew it was a warning to tell him to not get any closer.

He stopped right away.

"Don't call me Luce."

Natsu nodded and carried on.

"So why is the blue fading away and the purple not?"

Lucy itched the back of her head but she stayed emotionless.

"I didn't dye my hair is ages…" she said, her eyes slightly softening.

"But now you mention it, maybe I should get rid of the purple too…"

Lucy stretched her arm down so she could touch the bottom of her hair.

She picked it up and it slid through her fingers.

Her eyes turned turning green to red to blue to purple to black to pink to white and all over again.

It faded away, not leaving a hint it was ever there.

Lucy quickly shut her eyes and her mouth was back to a line.

"OWIE!" cried Master.

"What did you do to me?!" cried Master acting like a child. He fiddled with his hand.

"You tried to touch me somewhere inappropriate, so I paralyzed your hand. You can start moving it again in 24 hours." Explained Lucy with her emotionless face and flat voice.

There was a loud smashing noise. It echoed through the dark and ruined house.

Dust dominated the air, as it fought down the stairs.

The guild jumped and screamed, only Natsu didn't.

Gray put his hand on his lips, pressing down to close his mouth.

He held his breath but a muffled laugh came through his mouth.

"If your going to laugh, then do so." Said Mira.

Gray's eyes started watering and he fell on his stomach, hammering his arms and legs on the floor, laughing his head off.

"E-Erza scream 'K-k-k-yaa!' BWAHAHAHA!" Gray couldn't hold it back, he had a laughing fit.

Erza mouth gaped, thinking of a come back but all that came out was a grunt and sigh.

Gray's laugh echoed through the room.

Parts of the ceiling rolled down the stairs.

Yuuki and Lucy quickly were back to back, Yuuki getting her fists ready to punch, Lucy already chanting.

"WIND CATCHER!" yelled Lucy fearlessly.

Wind burst through the room, slapping their faces.

It went up the stairs.

After a few seconds, it came up slapping them harder than before.

"I'll see who's up there…." Said Yuuki walking up the stairs, not letting her guard down.

She disappeared into the moonlight upstairs.

There was a scream. "Yuuki!" yelled Lucy.

At that moment, Yuuki came stumbling down the stairs, she landed neatly though her right leg was hurt.

"Tut, Tut, Tut… Yuuki-chan, I expected better from you." Said a cold but familiar voice.

A slim silhouette jumped down and landed effortlessly on the ground. Judging by the voice, it was obviously a guy.

He walked out of the dust.

A boy with smooth black hair appeared. His red eyes danced in the moonlight.

Lucy's eyes filled with happiness and shock.

"Hello… Lucy… " said the teenaged boy.

"Zeref… Nii-san!" grinned Lucy as she flung herself as him.

Her arms wrapped around him. His arms replied with his arms wrapping round him.

Master felt hatred burn up inside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi! w Enjoy my chapter, my awesome readers! ;D**

Her arms wrapped around him. His arms replied with his arms wrapping round him.

Master felt hatred burn up inside him.

"Lucy… Get away from him…" said Master as his other arm, the one that wasn't paralyzed, stretched.

Lucy loosened her arms around his neck and glanced sideways at Master.

"Why?" asked Lucy, happiness dancing in her eyes.

"He's Zeref! He kills anyone who gets in his way!" warned master.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as he saw the fire in her eyes.

Natsu noticed Zeref. He was smirking at him.

Natsu stared at him.

Lucy turned back round, carrying on her hug.

She felt something grab her wrist.

She let go of Zeref. He watched her pull up her wrist.

Her mouth gaped in confusion. Then it turned into a straight line. Her eyes turned back into fire, as they narrowed.

She pulled effortlessly.

Master went flying through the room, face-planting the wall.

Zeref grinned at Lucy who was trying to hold back the laugh.

Zeref's hands drifted down to her waist. He glanced at Natsu, smirking again.

Natsu didn't understand, but he felt his heart ache.

Yuuki grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Yu… ki?" said Lucy staring at the grip on her wrist.

"Why are you so happy at seeing Nii-san?" asked Yuuki struggling to her knees.

"Yuuki.. He's our big brother, and we haven't seen him in years."

"Nee-san! He just grabbed my leg and threw me down the stairs! Why don't you care?!" screamed Yuuki

"He did what?! I thought you just fell!"

Zeref's hands fell off her waist, back to his sides.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Lucy.

"He, he! Gomen, I though she was someone else…" replied Zeref helping Yuuki up properly.

"Gomen, Yuuki." Apologized Zeref.

Yuuki beamed at him and jumped into his arms. He successfully cached her.

Zeref turned back to Lucy.

"Zeref, why cant you use the door like normal people?!" yelled Lucy her hands firmly on her hips.

"you know your going to fix my roof!"

"Why? Its normal." Said Zeref.

"I'M PRETTY HAVING A HOLE IN YOUR ROOF THAT GOES INTO YOUR BEDROOM IS NOT NORMAL!"

"NOW you tell me?! I've been doing this for 6 years! I need to break this habit! Ok, Lucy I'm going to make another hole in your roof down to-"

"ZER-EF! NO! your not making another hole in my roof!"

Zeref pouted like a 3 year old.

Lucy sighed.

"Lucy." Said Erza.

Lucy turned around.

"Is he your brother?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"That's why when she gets REALLY angry her eyes turn blood red just like Nii-san and then she kills everyone and everything she sees!" butted in Yuuki making the sound effects and explaining it with her hands pretending to be explosions.

Lucy noticed the scared looks on the guild's face.

She quickly reacted.

"NO! NO!" injected Lucy waving her hands in front of her face. "Just as long as you don't seriously get my angry then I wont do anything!"

"She will! You will! You said that last time! Look what happened Edolas! Half of their world is gone thanks to you!" laughed Zeref, as Wendy healed Yuuki.

The guild looked more scared than ever.

Master got up from the floor.

"Lucy. Knowing you, you have to learn to look after your lessons… and now that we're on this topic, we need to get back to the guild. I have something VERY important to tell you all.

The guild nodded pathetically and darted to the guild.

In a blink of an eye they were gone. The only people left were Natsu, Zeref and Lucy. Wendy and Yuuki made friends, so they decided to go to the guild together.

"Luce. LUCY… lets go back to the guild together." Pleaded Natsu.

"Natsu.. I have decided to forgive you. But I still don't trust you. So don't get comfortable around me. I'm not the same old Lucy that you ruined…"said Lucy coldly.

She took Zeref's hand and they walked off.

Natsu walked after them, a gap between them was there so the couldn't hear each other.

Natsu looked at Lucy. Zeref. Zeref was smirking at Natsu again.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy stopping and turning around.

"Hurry up!"

Natsu nodded and ran to them.

He didn't like the way they held hands. He quickly walked in between them so they couldn't anymore.

He smirked at Zeref, who was frowning.

Lucy ran to a water fountain.

She jumped in joy.

"Look! Look!" grinned Lucy.

It suddenly hit him. Natsu finally understood. She wasn't like the before she said those things to him, and now that she got it off her chest she's slowly turning back to her old self… Maybe this was a beginning of an old friendship…

Natsu and Zeref ran to her.

"My, My! No time for admiring water fountains! Master has an important announcement to make!" giggled Mira grabbing all of their hands and dragging them to the guild.

Lucy stuck her hand out, trying to catch the water. She whined as she got dragged further and further away from it.

Before they knew it, they were in the guild.

"Come on! Gather round you brats!" yelled Master.

Lucy was back to her, cold Ka Ryuu self.

Natsu sighed.

"Listen up you brats! As you all know the grand magic games are coming up!"

The guild stared at him, not understanding what he was getting at.

"We're going to take part in it!" cheered master.

The guild burst into laughter and cheers, with clanging of drinks Lucy butt into the laughter with a loud roar.

"Who are the teams?!"

The guild turned their attention back to the master.

"Of course! The team members are,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 of the mysterious girl.**

**Please enjoy! :3**

"Of course! The team members are,"

"Luc-"

"I'm Ka Ryuu in the games." Warned Lucy coldly.

"HAI!"

Master carried on.

"Ka, Natsu, Gray, Mistog-"

"MISTY WISTY-SAMA!" corrected Erza coldly.

"HAI! Misty wisty-sama, Erz-"

"ELMO!" corrected Mystogun coldly.

Master sighed.

"Hai… Elmo and Laxus-"

Zeref jumped onto the table with Master.

"I'm taking Laxus's spot." Demanded Zeref coldly.

"What makes you think you can? ZEREF! GET OUT OF HERE! I'm not going to do anything to you because L-Ka would leave if we made you go. AND WE NEED HER!" shouted Master, his body growing big again.

Zeref stared at him. Then a smirk grew on his face.

"Need her….. Huh?" Zeref said in a dark cold voice.

"Yes! WE NEED HER!" master repeated.

Zeref smirked even more.

"So what would happen if I leave, causing her to leave too? Then what?"

Master glared at him dangerously.

"Then I would get her back and destroy you."

The guild watched in interest.

Zeref let out a laugh.

"I see… then I guess I'll keep her here…"

Natsu's fist set on fire.

His eyes were covered with the shadow of his bangs.

The guild looked at him, while Lucy yawned, clearly bored.

"You don't own her…" he said at last.

Zeref threw a side way glance at him.

"She's my little sister..." Zeref stated. Admiring the shocked faces in the guild.

"L-Lucy? Is this true?" asked Master, shrinking back to his normal size.

Lucy was the back of the guild yawning, and leaning on the wall.

She lifted her head up, and took her hands out of her pockets.

She shrugged, not giving a care for the world.

"you don't know if he is or not?!" yelled Laki pushing through the crowd.

Lucy glanced at her.

"hmmmm? Laki… don't raise your voice at me." she smirked.

"I'll raise my voice and yell at anyone, including you!" she yelled.

Lucy's eyes appeared in the lights, finally showing. She walked out of the shadows.

"Rouge-kun~! Rouge-kun~!" she sang, pretending to be calling out to him.

Laki scrunched her face. Admitting defeat, she backed away.

"Laki. Why wont you stand up to Lucy-san?" whispered Wendy.

Laki frowned and bit her lip, stopping her words from tumbling out.

"N-N-No reason!"

Wendy stared at her, knowing she was hiding something but decided not to push her.

Wendy forced a smile and walked away.

Zeref continued.

"See?" he glanced back at Natsu side ways.

"She said she doesn't know!" he growled

"So what?"

Natsu walked to Lucy.

Lucy felt soft fingers curl round her smooth hands.

Her mouth gapped.

She got pulled out of the shadows.

"Luce! Tell me! Why don't you know he's your brother?" he said. he raised his voice at her name, saying it deliberately

Lucy stared at him. She loved the way he said 'Luce' it sounded as if he treasured her.

She kept looking into his deep gaze.

"Luce. Tell me."

Lucy's mouth gapped again.

"Luce."

Lucy broke their gaze and she stared at the floor.

He let go of her hand.

"Luce?"

Lucy saw Natsu in the corner of her eye.

Lucy snapped out of it and looked back at him.

"What?" she said, her words nearly crashing into each other.

"Why don't you know?"

Lucy looked round at the guild, their gaze boring into her.

"its beca-"

Zeref grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"Lucy! Don't even answer." He said coldly.

Lucy looked at him.

She quickly looked back at the floor.

"Yes… sorry Zeref…"

Natsu saw the uncomforted look in her eyes.

"LISTEN BRATZ! ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID NICK NAMES! THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO HAS A DIFFERENT NAME IS LUCY! WHICH IS NOT KA RYUU IN THE GAMES! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE TEAM!" he shouted, his voice croaking at the last word.

The guild shook.

There was silence.

"Lucy, Gray, Mystogun, Erza, Ka, Natsu and Zeref!"

Zeref let go of her wrist as he heard his name.

Lucy quickly pulled her sleeve down and stuffed her hands in her pocket.

She ran outside.

The moonlight danced.

She kept running until she found herself in a forest. She dropped and sat down. Hugging her knees, she closed her eyes.

The soft whimpers broke her heart. She hated herself for always breaking down every minute.

A soft hand landed on her arm, pulling her into the person's chest.

Lucy lifted her head to see a blond smiling at her.

"Sting…" she whispered. A small grin spread across her face.

Her cheeks turned slightly red and pink.

"Luce. Don't worry. I'm always here… but you need to tell them… Zeref cant keep doing this to you…"

**DUN DUN DUUUNN! So what is it that Zeref is doing to Lucy? By the way my lovely viewers! I'll be updating every week! **

**Till next time!**

**X**

**~Lucy~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi guys!**

**I had a dream I was a posh dragon! And I only ate muffins! o: Enough about my dreams! Please enjoy my new chapter! :D**

"Luce. Don't worry. I'm always here… but you need to tell them… Zeref cant keep doing this to you…"

Lucy's grin disappeared and her eyes watered. She buried her face into his chest.

"I cant…" she croaked.

Sting grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Her body acted like a rag doll.

Her head bowed low, the shadow of her bangs covering her glistening eyes.

"Lucy. Look at me." he said softly.

Lucy stayed still, her hair dancing with the wind on the hill.

Sting lay his back on the tree and shook her gently.

"Lucy." He said firmly.

She stayed still. Her body was like a rag doll.

Sting put his index finger and his thumb gently on her chin, and forced her slightly to look up.

The tears in her eyes lay there, in her eyes, fighting to fall out.

Her sweet brown eyes (remember guys! She can change her eye colour whenever she wants) were fixed on only him.

Sting lifted his fingers off her chin and he smiled.

"I'll do it with you."

Lucy didn't show any emotion on what he said.

Sting locked his gaze on her.

Lucy's mouth gaped and she spoke.

"Will you really?"

Sting nodded, his eyes still fixed on hers.

Lucy blushed slightly as Sting pulled her back into a hug.

Her legs kept curled, as her arms were like pillow as Sting gently stroked her hair.

"Sting…" said Lucy, her eyes still closed.

"mm?"

"promise me…"

Sting looked at her puzzled.

"promise what?"

"That you'll never leave me… I know Minerva still has a crush on you… she always threatened me and told me to leave you or she'll kill me…"

"Then why didn't you leave me?"

"Because she was the one who ended up in the hospital." Lucy replied naturally.

Sting smirked.

"Sting… remember when I left you?" she asked tiredly.

Sting nodded.

"Yeah… You found me on top of Minerva and you got the wrong idea, though all the happened was we tripped when she was helping me carry something."

Lucy let out a small quite laugh.

"Now that I look back at it, its kind of funny…" she whispered.

Sting smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Sting…"

She whispered.

"I love you…" she smiled, her eyes still shut.

Sting blushed.

"Love y'too."

At the guild.

Natsu caught a glimpse of red on her wrist.

Was that… Blood?

_No, I cant be sure. She could just be wearing something that's red…_

As Lucy dashed away into the moonlight, he glared at Zeref who was smirking.

"Get in!" he said, as he noticed Lucy was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked puzzled.

"She ran away, baka-inu!" Natsu said as he walked to the bar, not looking back.

Zeref growled quietly.

Zeref smirked as he though of something to say. He plopped down next Natsu who was having a drink with Cana.

"Agh! Who done that?!" huffed Mira, as she got on her knees. She got a wet cloth and stared to cleaning up some beer on the floor.

"Not me!" said Cana as she threw her arms in the air with her drink in one hand.

The drink jumped out of the cup and landed where Mira was cleaning.

Her neck clicked at every blink like a robot.

Her eyes were blood red.

"CANA." She said dangerously.

"H-Hai!" stammered a scared Cana.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP WITH BROKEN BONES THEN I THINK YOU SHOULD CLEAN UP YOUR OWN MESS." She warned coldly.

"H-H-HAAIII!" screamed Cana terrified.

Cana plopped her drink on the bar and got on her knees, she cleaned straight away.

Mira got up and spoke coldly.

"I want to see my face in it."

Cana nodded quickly.

"Sure thing boss!"

Mira grinned coldly as her eyes sparkled. She was clearly proud of herself.

"Good."

Zeref watched in amusement.

Natsu looked at Zeref, the end of his scarf dancing with the wind.

Zeref flicked his gaze off Mira and onto Natsu.

"Why didn't you like Lucy answering my question?" he asked sharply.

Zeref smirked.

"It wasn't only that... I didn't like the fact Lucy's warm hand was being held by your cold hand." He said darkly.

Natsu ignored that and carried on.

"why didn't you like her answering my question?" he repeated.

Zeref's smirk turned into an annoyed line.

"You don't need to know the answer…"

Natsu looked him straight in the eyes as his eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you like her answering my question?" he asked again.

Zeref looked more angry.

"It has nothing to do with you."

Natsu repeated the question.

"She doesn't know it herself! Why would you want her answering something she doesn't know?! I've told her a few months ago! But it wasn't the truth! But I told her something that _was_ true. She didn't take it very well." He shouted, saying the last bit coldly and calmly.

Levy walked in front of Zeref. Hands on hips, eyes narrowed, mouth in an angry line and her glare higher than her height. Levy looked up at him.

"Tell me what you told her. The thing she didn't take very well." She demanded.

Gajeel glanced at Levy while talking to Lily.

Zeref's eye lit up as he looked down at her.

"Hmmmmm? What do we have here?" he asked, scanning her body.

His eyes lit up more as his glance landed on her body.

"Tell me what you told Lu-chan!" she demanded, raising her voice.

"What's your name?" he asked, forcing his eyes off her slim hips.

"It has nothing to do with you!" she mimicked Zeref.

Gajeel looked closer and the shine in her eyes caught his eye.

_She's feeling more brave to stand up to Zeref for her friend's sake, huh?_

Zeref's eyes looked excited.

"Is that really how I sound?"

"No. You sound worse." She said furiously.

Zeref laid his head back but kept his eyes fixed on Levy.

"That's not very nice… I wont punish you if you tell me your name."

Levy's left hands slipped off her hip and lay at the side of her leg.

"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked firmly.

"I cant just call you 'girl' can I now?"

Levy looked at him suspiciously.

"I'd rather you call me '_girl.' _You'd just dirty my name with your hideous words." She said nastily.

Zeref's eyes looked more excited than ever.

"I'm going to punish you." He said as he grinned madly.

Levy's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his chest.

"What are you doing! Let go! I don't need a stupid hug from you!" she yelled.

"Don't worry. Its not a hug. I'm going to punish you."

"Shut up! Just let me go!" she shouted.

"Death or-"

Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her out of his chest and made him let go of her wrist.

"Don't touch her. She's mine. Go find your own girlfriend." Warned Gajeel as he grabbed Levy's wrist gently and pulled her along with him out of the guild.

"Hmmm… Suuka! I'll just get my own girlfriend then- Got it! She can't turn me down… though her boyfriend will be totally mad at me for doing this, he wont dare to lay a finger on me knowing if he did I would kill her!" laughed Zeref evilly.

"Who?" asked Natsu walking after him out of the guild.

"Its-"

At that moment a giant hand grabbed them and pulled them back inside.

"BRATS! Tomorrow is the grand magic games! Get your stuff packed!" shouted Master.

Master let go off them.

"Ok, jii-chan." Said Natsu as he ran after Zeref again.

"Guess I have to do it after the games." He said.

"Wait! Who did you want to do it to?" he asked.

"Well, its-"

**Tune in next time, folks! Jk! :3**

**See you next week!**

**Till next time!**

**X**

**~Lucy~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 of the mysterious girl.**

**Hi! So as you all know, yesterday I uploaded a few chapters at once, so please use them wisely! o; Only joking. –w- have fun reading! :3**

"Well its Mira. I'll use Lucy as bait, and if Mira wants Lucy not to get hurt, then she'll become mine." He explained shrugging at the end as if it took him no effort at all of thinking it up.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"and if it doesn't work?"

Zeref looked at him, not slowing down.

"Oh. It will…" He said coldly while smirking.

"What y'mean? What you going to do with her?" he asked.

"Nothing much. The things I always do to h- I MEAN. Nothing." He said quickly, trying to hide the mistake and the panic in his eyes.

Natsu stared at him suspiciously. Then his eyes widened with horror as he completed the sentence for him in his head.

"The things you always to her!" he yelled.

"So that red liquid on her wrist _was_ blood!"

Zeref's eyes narrowed.

"So what? She cant disobey me! And she knows what happens when she does." She said, whispering the last part to himself hoping he didn't hear it, but Natsu did.

Zeref clicked his knuckles together.

"What happens when she does?" he asked as Zeref sat under a tree.

Natsu finally noticed where they were. They were in a small forest.

"Then she'll slowly suffer. And one day, when she really does disobey me, I _will_ kill her…" he said coldly, laying down and looking at the stars dancing with the moon.

Natsu's eyes winded with horror dancing in them.

"Y-Your kidding right?" he asked.

"Not one bit… Y'know, Natsu. Your not as bad as she said you was…"

"You cant kill her!" he yelled, pushing the itch on wanting to know what she said about him.

Zeref glanced at Natsu bored, with his eye brows raised.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know…" he sighed, plopping onto the ground next to Zeref and leaning on the tree.

"When I found out it was Lucy, my heart kept skipping a beat and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I hate what I done and said to her in the past… I just want to put that behind me, but she refuses to let go of it…"

Zeref looked back at the stars while laying down.

"But she said she would let go until the games finish, right?"

"Exactly, until its finished. Once its done she going back to her Ka Ryuu self…"

Zeref's eyes widened and he found himself sitting up.

"I cant go…" he said quickly.

"What?"

Zeref glanced at Natsu, his eyes still wide.

"I cant go to the games! Which means I cant get Mira… Ugh… I'm so going to die…" he sighed.

"What you mean?"

"I need to give my soul away… I'm taking Yuuki's place so she wont die…"

Natsu stared at him.

"So you care about Yuuki but not Lucy?"

Zeref nodded.

"I only use Lucy to get what I want… when we were younger I found her under this tree crying, you already know, she ran away from home. So when I saw her crying I saw how we looked so alike. We were siblings. I decided to look after her. One day I took her out in public. Everyone hated me for killing people and stealing to get my way… but everyone just fell in love with LUCY! Everything was about Lucy! Lucy this! Lucy that! I hated her for making me be ignored by everyone. I hated it! So I grew up hating her more than ever, when I told Lucy not to help a little boy she did! He got her into big trouble, which was left to me to clean up. I lost it and started hurting her. So every time she done something I didn't want her to do I would hurt her, as we grew up I started getting more stronger which caused her to get worse which meant more attention from everyone! So I started to hurt her real bad. It just became part of my life now… I take my anger out on only her!" Zeref laughed the last part madly.

Natsu listened in horror and disgust.

"When we were 15 we found Yuuki. She used to stop Lucy from getting the attention. I loved her for doing that for me. I asked her to anyway! As we grew up I told her the truth…"

"What?" he asked.

Zeref looked at him and got up.

"Come with me."

With that, Natsu followed him.

Eventually they climbed up a tree silently as ever. Not aloud to make a noise.

"What?" Natsu whispered.

"Look." Zeref pointed to the top of a hill, under a tree.

Lucy and Sting.

Lucy was crying her eyes out while sting comforted her.

Natsu felt his heart ache for so many reasons. She was crying, she looked so sad, it was unbearable, he couldn't do anything to help her. But what was worse was no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her, because of sting because of what he done to her in the past.

"Sting and Lucy met each other there, they meet there everyday.

"so what's the truth? Why did you bring me here?"

Zeref looked at him while a crazy grin spread across his face.

"She's not my blood."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 of the mysterious girl.**

**Lets go straight to the point, yeah? =w=**

"She's not my blood."

Natsu stared at him, not knowing what to say, his eyes widened while his mouth fell open.

"I…"

Zeref laughed silently.

"She. Is. Not. My. Blood." He repeated slowly.

"She's not yours sister? But… how?" asked Natsu, finally forcing words out of his mouth.

"It seems I was wrong… she was never my sibling…. How much I wanted her to be… but in the end I regretted taking her in." he shrugged, his grin into a line.

His face was emotionless.

"Come on." He said.

"What?"

Zeref jumped down onto the sloped grass.

"Come on." He repeated.

Natsu jumped down, not saying a word.

They ran up the hill.

Zeref smirked at the sight of Lucy sleeping on Sting.

Zeref climbed up the tree they were leaning against, and jumped down in front of them.

Sting looked at Zeref, his eyes wide with shock.

"Luuuccyy~!" he sang.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, with every blink her eyes were wide open.

"Z-Zeref?" She said, getting up onto her feet.

Sting got up too. He pushed Lucy behind me as if for protection.

Natsu jumped down too, but landed on his face, his legs wriggling in the air.

Zeref face palmed himself.

"Y'kidding, right?" said Zeref.

"U-Uh-Uwaahh…" breathed Sting, his eye twitching.

Lucy held her breath, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Sting sighed as he turned around to face her.

"Let it out, Luce."

Lucy burst out laughing, clutching onto her belly.

"BWAHAHAH! Y-YOU! BWWAAAAAAHHH!"

Natsu got up and sat crossed legged.

He opened his mouth but mud came pouring out.

Zeref slapped the back of Natsu's head.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Lucy finally stopped laughing.

"There. Now you got it out of your system." Said sting sweat-dropping.

"Well that ruined the moment.." said Zeref.

Lucy nodded pathetically.

"Anyway, what do you want? I was sleeping." She said coldly towards Zeref.

Zeref smirked.

"I wont be going to the games tomorrow."

Lucy stared at him.

"Why?"

"It doesn't concern you…" he said quickly.

Lucy's sleeve caught Sting's eye.

Her sleeve was blood stained from her wrist.

He forced his gaze back to Zeref.

Natsu looked up.

"whoa… weird moment to deadly moment…" he muttered, looking back down.

Lucy noticed the slight wobble in his voice.

Her eyes softened.

"I'm going back to the guild. By the way, the games are tomorrow, better get a good night sleep." He said, turning away and walking back to the guild.

Lucy watched him drag Natsu, who was trying to reach out and grab some more grass.

Sting noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Natsu, I'm going to teleport us to the guild." Muttered Zeref.

"EEEEH?!" screamed Natsu. "NO! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

With that, they disappeared.

"go after them, luce." Said sting.

"Sting…"

"Go on." He smiled.

Lucy beamed a determined grin.

"Mm!"

Lucy ran to the guild.

She bumped into a woman.

"SORRY!" she called, not daring to turn back or even stop running.

Lucy kicked the doors open.

"Lucy!" beamed Mira.

"Where's Zeref?" she demanded. "Tell me."

"He left. He just dropped off Natsu here then left."

In Lucy's eyes, horror joined the dance with worry.

"Are you ok, L-"

"FINE!" she called, running back out of the guild.

Lucy stopped near an alleyway.

She leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"If I was Zeref… where would I go?" she thought

out loud.

"The castle!" she yelled, Lucy ran into a dark creepy forest.

She spat out a spider's web from her mouth.

Lucy stopped in front of a dark creepy castle.

"Zeref…"

Lucy pushed the doors open and dashed up the stairs.

She pushed another one open.

She was at the top of the castle, the balcony, everything looked tiny from up there.

Zeref turned around.

"Lucy?"

"Zeref! I know what your going to do! Please! Don't kill yourself!" she cried, her tears splatting onto the cold floor.

"Lucy. I thought I said it has nothing to do with you. So go away. I don't like you, you know that." He said coldly, jumping onto the edge of the balcony, the sharp wind slapped at his skin.

"I know! Do what you want! But please, Zeref! Don't do this!"

Zeref turned his head to face her.

"I'm glad you know. So piss off, or just die in a ditch." He said coldly.

"Stop Zeref!" she repeated starting to scream wobbly with the tears now.

"I never loved you. I only loved Yuuki." He said coldly.

Lucy's eyes widened with pain. The pain hit her chest and into her heart. It felt like a dagger was being jabbed into her.

"Goodbye Lucy." He said jumping into the air, he closed his eyes as he fell.

SLAP.

Fingers curled round his wrist.

He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Lu… cy?"

Lucy was trying to hold back her tears though it obviously wasn't working.

"You were abandoned at 4! Nobody loved you! You were bullied for 16 years and felt nothing but pain! I know everything! I know your scared of everyone and everything! But you choose to hide it behind the way you act! Behind that is a scared crying little boy that all he wants is to be loved!"

Lucy opened her eyes and shook her head as the tears jumped from her eyes.

Zeref's eyes widened but he kept looking at her.

"Stop running away from the truth! STOP LIVING IN THE PAST! TRUST PEOPLE! TRUST PEOPLE, ZEREF! TRUST ME! STOP RUNNING AWAY!" she screamed through her tears.

Zeref's eyes widened. He didn't move. He kept looking her in the eyes.

As he adjusted to her words he understood. She was right…

Lucy screamed as she pulled him up.

She landed on her knees as she pulled him into a hug, her warm tears hitting his warm shoulder.

"Lucy…"

"I know everything about you. Your my big brother… even if your not my blood… your still my big brother, and nothing will change that no matter what…" she whispered.

Lucy sniffed as she pulled back and looked at his eyes.

"Your eyes are black again… Nii-san… your back to normal… please don't hide anymore…" she smiled through her tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why did you help me and still see me as a brother after all I've done…"

"You only done those things to me because you were scared. I might be blond, but I have a brain!" laughed Lucy, wiping her tears away as she stopping crying.

Zeref gazed at her grin.

"imouto-chan." He said.

Lucy's mouth gaped, then smiled again.

"Mm!"

Zeref pulled Lucy back into a hug.

She snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you…" they said together…

_**The End…**_

**Thank you so much guys for reading my stooorryy! :D**

**So I gave it a happy ending after all! And yes there was a reason behind Zeref on why he acted that way. :3**

**Guys, just to let you know! I'm writing another Fairy tail story about Lucy in her point of view.**

**Lucy gets separated from Fairy Tail after falling off a cliff and she finds herself getting more and more dreams and flashbacks about her guild friends that caused her to go look for them. So what happens on her journey and after she finds them? :D**

**Hope you guys read it! ;D x**

**See you in my other story. By the way the name is going to be 'I'm back.'**

**~Lucy~ x**


End file.
